Change In Destiny
by Fairy87
Summary: COMPLETE! There have been many stories told to children about Destiny. No one ever realizes what Destiny is until it happens. This is a story of one such individual who just happens to change the course of history, forever. Tristan OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with King Arthur. I only own Lyndsey. Enjoy!

* * *

There have been many stories told to children about Destiny. No one ever realizes what Destiny is until it happens. This is a story of one such individual who just happens to change the course of history, forever.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Year: 2006

It was a bright and sunny day, according to everyone else, but there was individual who didn't seem to see it that way. Lyndsey was a college student just like everyone else. She would go to school everyday and sit through boring lectures about nothing important. Sure they were important, for a person who wanted to make lots of money some day. Lyndsey didn't care about all of that. She wanted to learn about history, such as the Medieval Times and the Dark Ages. Most of her interest was in the Dark Ages. She loved to learn about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. After seeing the movie she was enthralled with it. She always wandered what it would be like to actually live in that time era.

One day, as Lyndsey was driving to school, she remembered that she had forgotten her books for class. As she did a legal U-Turn, she didn't see the semi-truck run the red light. All she remembered was a horn and then total darkness.

* * *

_By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain, but they wanted more. More land, more peoples loyal and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east. Thousands died on that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry. The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives. In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military. Better they had died that day. For the second part of the bargain they struck indebted not only themselves…but also their sons, and their sons, and so on, to serve the empire as knights.

* * *

_

Year: 464

It had been 12 years since that fateful day when they had been taken from their homes, 12 years of killing and trying to stay alive to do their duty for a cause not their own.

Arthur and his knights were on their way back from a battle with the woads. Woads had been attacking villagers for no apparent reason. Of course the knights didn't know the true reason behind the attacks, only Merlin.

They were joking and playing around as usual. Bors was talking about going home to his 8 bastard children. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved them to a tee, and would never let anything happen to them or Vanora. Gawain of course was talking about finding a beautiful woman to wed, Galahad was enjoying the talk between the two, Dagonet was keeping watch, making sure everything was okay, Lancelot and Arthur were chatting about nothing important, and Tristan was keeping to himself, like he normally did. No one would ever question him about why he was silent so much, they just new that he did his duty, and that's all he needed to do.

Everything seemed to be perfect until they saw something strange lying ahead on the ground. They couldn't quite make out what it was, but they decided to proceed with caution, just in case it was a trap. They never would have guessed what they had found, and they wished they hadn't.

* * *

Lyndsey woke with the most horrible hangover she had ever experienced. Even when she got drunk, she never got a headache like this. When she finally got her bearings she began looking around and couldn't believe what she saw. Land, as far as you could see, greener than you could imagine, was spread out in front of her like the ocean. She was so confused as to how she got here she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here."

Lyndsey immediately froze. Never in her life was she scared but this moment proved to be her first. She slowly turned around and saw a man that she would never have described as living in 2006. He had long blonde hair, natty with leaves and things in it. He had clothes that were torn and blood stained. He looked like a warrior from the Dark Ages. His friend wasn't any better. He had the same clothes, but was bigger and hadbrown hair. They both had missing teeth and smelled worse than a pig farm. Lyndsey didn't know what to do. She stood there looking like an idiot. Of course she wasn't one because she didn't know where she was or what was even going on. The two men began walking towards her and she was frozen to her spot. For some reason she couldn't move. She began to panic and once she found her footing she took off. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and they had caught up to her.

"Now girly, just relax, we wont hurt you, yet." said the blonde man.

Both men began laughing. Lyndsey didn't know what to do so she began crying. Both men grew tired of her crying so they intended to shut her up. Not the normal way by comforting the person, but by beating them senseless until they pass out. Lyndsey couldn't help but scream until her voice grew weary. Never in her life had she been violated like these men were doing to her. She would always hear on the radio about how men would beat and then rape a girl for no reason. She never would have thought it would happen to her. But low and behold, here she was, lying on the ground, skirt up to her waist with the smelly blonde man looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"You sure are a pretty little thing aint ya." said the blonde man.

"Please just leave me alone, I didn't do anything." cried Lyndsey.

"Unfortunately we can't do that darlin', see we have been on the road an awful long time and haven't had a women in years, so if you could, just be quite and it will be all over soon."

The next thing she new, she was beaten repeatedly until she couldn't even move her own hand. So she lay there excepting everything that was thrown at her. Once they were done, they left her there for the birds to pick at. Before Lyndsey could let the darkness claim her, she heard hoof beats from afar. She turned her head to see 7 riders coming towards her. Then blackness.

* * *

As the knights approached, they were never prepared for what they would see. Lying on the ground was a girl no more than 22 years old. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and was wearing clothes that they had never seen before. She had on a pink peasant dress, a black tank top, a black zip up jacket, and black boots. Her skirt was round around her knees and they could see blood trailing down her legs. They all looked at each other and instantly knew what had happened. Tristan got down from his horse and inspected her, followed by Dagonet. When Tristan approached, he couldn't even look at her face because of all the bruises and cuts, but he sucked it up and checked on the girl. He found a pulse and instantly told Dagonet to help her. Tristan didn't know why he was acting this way. He usually would have left her there, but something about the way she was dressed intrigued him and he wanted to know more.

As Dagonet was checking her, her eyes began to open, and Tristan noticed they were a dark brown, just like his, but hers seemed to go on forever.

"We need to get her to the wall immediately." yelled Dagonet, "She will survive but if we don't get there soon she may not make it."

Arthur seemed to think about it and agreed.

"Tristan, take her with you, your horse is more suitable for two people and is faster. Ride and do not stop whatever you do." said Arthur.

Tristan nodded and wrapped the girl up in his cloak. He climbed on his horse and Dagonet handed her to him. He situated her in front of him and took off, not stopping once. Something about this girl intrigued him, and if he wanted to find out more, she had to live.

* * *

Tristan waited patiently for days seeing when she would wake up. He would sit with her at night, and watch her as she slept. She looked like an angel.

2 days later, Lyndsey opened her eyes and had a searing headache. Immediately she remembered what had happened and shot up ought of bed. She began looking around anxiously wondering where she was at now. She noticed she was in a room that was prettybare. It had little furniture and a fireplace. The fire was blazing and it filled the room with a nice comfort. As she looked around she noticed someone sitting in a chair right next to the bed. How she had missed him, she didn't know. As she walked over she started to notice little things about him. How his hair lay in his face and was braided. And just underneath were two tattoos on his cheeks. No doubt he was handsome. As she neared him,his eyes shot open and stared at her. As she looked in his eyes, she immediately forgot everything. Something about his eyes soothed her, and intrigued her at the same time.

"You shouldn't be ought of bed." said Tristan, "Your still injured." He saw the recognition of what happened in her eyes and she started crying.

"My God what has happened to me!" cried Lyndsey.

She fell into a heap onto the floor and cried. Tristan didn't know what to do. He never had to deal with this kind of thing before. He didn't know how to comfort someone. It just wasn't him. He killed people, for a living. He wasn't a sensitive man. He swallowed his pride and picked her up off of the floor. He placed her on the bed and waited until she fell asleep. As he lay there, he began to feel something he never felt before. Having her in his arms made him realize that maybe falling in love wasn't such a bad thing. He then scolded himself for thinking that. Although he couldn't deny the feelings inside of him, and to tell you the truth, he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Please just leave me alone. I never did anything to you. Please leave me be."_

"_Afraid we can't do that darling."_

Lyndsey woke with a start. It took her a minute to get her bearings. As she did she felt arms tighten around her. She immediately began to panic, thinking it was the men who had hurt her. She began to struggle and the arms tightened. She heard soothing words flow into her ear, and she began to relax. She soon fell back asleep in the warmth of the arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Tristan awoke with Lyndsey struggling against him. He didn't know what to do to try and calm her. He would have gotten hurt if he didn't. He did the only thing he new, talk soothingly to her, like he did to his hawk, Mya. She soon relaxed and fell back asleep. 

He wondered what plagued her mind. He knew somewhat of what happened, but not enough to fully understand. What did she do to deserve such treatment? There was only one way to find out. Until then, he would enjoy the peace of sleeping next to an angel.

* * *

Tristan awoke with the sun. He gently slid Lyndsey out of his arms and lay her back down. He watched her until she slowly began to wake. 

Lyndsey woke with the sun shining on her face. Never had she felt this good about waking up.Something in her mind was telling her to get up and enjoy everything around her. As she opened her eyes she noticed the man sitting next to her. It was the same man that had sat with her the previous night. He looked even more mysterious during the day. Watching his face was a puzzle, and Lyndsey wanted to figure it out.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Tristan.

"Better." She said, wary of the man that stood in front of her.

"Good. I will go get Dagonet so he may check on you."

"Wait." cried Lyndsey. Tristan turned to face her. Seeing the panic in hereyes made him realize that she didn't know where she was or who he was for that matter. For all she new she could have still been with the men that hurt her.

"Don't worry. I will be right back. You have nothing to fear here."

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hadrians Wall." replied Tristan.

Lyndsey sat dumbfounded. Hadrians Wall? No that couldn't be. That would mean she was in the Dark Ages. How did that happen?

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"Tristan."

"Lyndsey." She didn't know why she told him that, but she felt like she could tell him anything.

"I will be right back." At that, Tristan left to fetch Dagonet.

As Lyndsey sat and wait for the knights to return, she began to ponder what happened. She had no idea how she had gotten here, if it was all real or just a dream. She was so confused. Deep inside she wished it was real, but then again, how many times do you hear of people getting sent back into time. Of course you don't hear about it because that person is gone and never comes back, so you don't know.

All of these thoughts were going through her head as Tristan and Dagonet entered the room. She didn't notice until Tristan lightly touched her shoulder, as to not startle her.

As she looked up she noticed a big giant man with a scar running down his face. She knew this had to be Dagonet. Deadly in battle, but a heart of gold. She instantly liked him and knew he would be a great friend. If things ever got that far.

"How are youfeeling this morning m'lady?" asked Dagonet.

"Well, thank you." replied Lyndsey.

"I am here to check your wounds if you don't mind."

"No not at all."

Dagonet then sat next to her and began examining her. She felt a little uncomfortable and didn't know why. When she looked over at Tristan, she met his penetrating gaze. It seemed like he was trying to read her. He stood against the wall, arms crossed, braids of hair covering his face and tattoos. He looked down right scary, but Lyndsey didn't feel scared at all. She felt herself blush underneath his penetrating glare. At this, she thought she saw a slight smirk creep onto the knights face, but was gone instantly. 'Probably doesn't smile much,' Lyndsey thought to herself.

"M'lady I must leave you." Said Tristan. He saw the panic run through her eyes. "I will be back later. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask the knights. They will be more than happy to help you."

Tristan had never said that much in his life, and he never said anything that sounded so sincere. Dagonet looked at him with a look in his eyes saying 'Your goin soft.' Tristan ignored it and walked towards Lyndsey. He took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. Making her blush even more. By now, Lyndsey must have looked like a tomato. But she didn't care. This man was actually kissing her hand. 'How many men do that back home?' 'None.'

"Thank you." She replied.

Tristan walked to the door, he paused momentarily to glance back at Lyndsey. He saw her staring at him. He couldn't tell, but he saw something in her eyes that could be mistaken for love? No, its to soon. She wouldn't love me. Tristan didn't know where all of these thoughts were coming from. He shook his head, gave her a small smile, and left.

Lyndsey didn't know why she stared after him but she couldn't help herself. When he left she felt a pang in her stomach. She fought it off saying it was just hunger, but in all reality, she was falling for this mysterious knight. Hopefully he would be there to catch her as she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day, Lyndsey was still lying in bed. She was silenced to the bed by Dagonet when she protested about being stuck in the room. Dagonet would hear none of it so he put her under house arrest. There was a knight stationed outside of her door all day. She grew bored and had nothing to do. She tried to entertain herself, but without music or the computer, she couldn't do much.

"How people stay sane here is mind boggling." She said. She got up off of the bed and went to the window. It was a bright and sunny day, which is rare for Britain. Birds were signing and children were playing in the streets. She noticed a stable and wondered if she could start riding soon. She knew how to ride. She learned when she was younger. She would love to go to her aunt's house and be able to ride the horses with no one around. To be free with the horse, let the wind blow through her hair. She missed those days. She didn't dwell on it for long because there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." In came a young woman with fiery red hair.

"Hello luv. My names Vanora. I came because I thought you might like a bath."

Lyndsey could have kissed the women right where she stood. A nice hot bath would be just the perfect solution to her worries right now.

"Yes thank you." replied Lyndsey.

After Vanora warmed up the water, she helped Lyndsey slip out of her clothes that were still dirty and smelly and had blood on them. As she slipped into the water, she forgot all of her problems. Vanora helped wash her hair. She put lavender oils in Lyndsey's hair which made it smooth and shiny. She then began to wash all of the dirt off. The water was a mess, but as Vanora got rid of the dirt, she began to notice how beautiful this girl really was. She wasn't a natural beauty, but something about her, the way she carried herself, made her radiant. After the bath, Vanora gave Lyndsey a gown to wear while she washed her clothes. Lyndsey looked at the dress. It was a moss green color. It had a square cut top so you wouldn't be able to see the bruises, and the sleeves went all the way down to her wrists where they flowed out. The dress seemed to fit her perfectly. It didn't show too much, which Lyndsey was thankful for. Vanora then did her hair. She brushed it out and began to pin it up in every which way. It looked like a messy bun, but with elegance. Lyndsey looked at herself and couldn't believe who she saw. She looked so different. Aside from the bruises on her face, she looked like she belonged here.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur walked in. He was a tall man with dark brown curls and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. He had an aura around him that just screamed royalty.

"Hello milady. How are you fairing?" said Arthur.

"Well thank you. The bath was much appreciated."

"No worries. We would like your presence at the round table this evening. Hopefully you would be willing to tell us what happened to you?" inquired Arthur.

Lyndsey thought for a moment. Could she really be able to tell them what happened. Where she came from? Would they even believe her? Well there was only one way to find out.

"Yes, I would be honored."

"Good. Shall we?" Arthur offered his arm and she took it with a smile.

* * *

As they were walking down the corridors, she began to feel nervous. Would the knights accept her? Would they accept the fact that she isn't from around here? And most importantly, would Tristan be there? 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself. She didn't have time to answer because the doors to the round table opened and in they went.

Lyndsey looked around at everyone sitting at the table. She knew who everyone was by their faces. They looked the same as they did in the movie. How weird is that? Arthur had her sit next to him. As she sat she felt eyes on her. Of course all of the knights would be looking at her. But as she looked up, she noticed no one looking at her; they were all involved in their own little conversations. As she looked around, her eyes landed on Tristan. So it was him staring at her. She began to feel a little uncomfortable, but then the food arrived, and they began eating. Lyndsey never had a problem eating in front of men. She didn't care what they thought of her. One, she was starving, and Two; well they will just have to deal with it. No one noticed the way she ate, except Tristan. It seemed that he never looked away from her. It was like he was studying her for some project or something. She began to feel like an animal in a laboratory or something. She looked up and stared at Tristan with a look of annoyance and curiosity. Tristan gave a small smirk and went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was itching to find out who this young woman was at their table. She could tell by the way they sat restlessly in their seats. Wine was brought in and placed in front of everyone. Arthur roseto give tribute to the men who had lost their lives. Lyndsey feeling like she owed it to them, so shealso stood. The men looked at her with gratification.

Finally Arthur began his questioning. She hoped that she could control herself long enough to be able to tell them everything.

"If you begin to feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to stop. We won't force you to say something you don't want to." Replied Arthur.

"Thank you."

"So where are you from?"

Lyndsey didn't know how to answer this. "Um, well see that's hard for me to explain." She said. How was she going to explain this?

"Just try your best." Said Tristan. She looked into his eyes and new that he wouldn't judge her for what she was going to say.

"Well, um, see I am not from around here. I'm from the future." She said apprehensively.

"Really?" said Lancelot.

"What's it like?" asked Bors. Lyndsey couldn't believe it. Here she was trying to explain something they probably couldn't comprehend, and they wanted to know more. They weren't being sarcastic or anything, they really wanted to know more. So she began her tale.

"Well, I was going to school one day and I forgot something at home. I went to turn around and the next thing I know everything went black."

"How did you end up in the middle of a field?" asked Galahad.

"Um, I'm not sure actually. I woke up with a headache and I thought I just got drunk or something."

"Yea I know how that goes." Replied Gawain.

"What happened to you?" Everyone looked at Tristan. Everyone wanted to ask that question, but they didn't want to push her. She looked at Tristan with panic and apprehension. They didn't think she would say, but she did.

"I woke with a headache in the middle of a field. I didn't know how I had gotten there or where I was even. I was trying to figure it out when I heard a voice from behind me. I turn around and there are two men standing there watching me." She said. "I, uh, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go anywhere because I didn't know where I was. They started walking towards me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move my legs. I finally snapped and started running, but I wasn't quick enough. They tackled me onto the ground and," she stopped suddenly. A few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks.

"You can stop if you want." Implied Arthur.

"No, I need to get this out. They tackled me to the ground and starting hitting me. I knew what was going to happen, you see and hear about it all the time on the news and stuff, well I knew I was helpless, so I just gave up, I couldn't win it. So I started crying and they started hitting me like it was an everyday thing. They beat me so hard I couldn't even move my hand. After that they, um, they, uh, theyraped me."

Finally she had gotten it out. What surprised her most was that she wasn't crying. Sure she was upset, but she couldn't find the reason to cry. It wasn't her fault that any of this happened. She felt like crying but couldn't.

"Thank you, for telling us." Replied Arthur. Lyndsey just smiled and thanked them all for everything. As she was about to leave Arthur stopped her.

"Do you happen to remember what these men looked like?"

She told him of their ugly hair, missing teeth, and smelly bloody clothes. Arthur thanked her and everyone bid her a goodnight.

As she went to her room, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. So she took a cloak that she found in her room, and went to have a look around the fort. She got lost on the way out but soon found herself walking up onto the wall. She found herself basking in the cold wind of the night. She was so caught up in herself she didn't notice the figure standing next to her.

"A beautiful night isn't."

Lyndsey almost jumped out of her skin. She looked over and saw Tristan there with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yes it is. A little cold but beautiful."

Tristan then noticed the cloak she wore as his own. He forgot that he wrapped her in it when they had found her.

"Nice cloak." He said.

"Thanks, I don't know whose it is. I just found it."

"Its mine."

"O, well here you should have it back then." She said ready to take it off.

He placed his hands over hers to stop her. "You need it more than I." he replied. He stared into her dark brown eyes and soon began to feel himself leaning into her.

Lyndsey didn't know what was happening. Never in her life had she ever kissed a man, and here she was, in a totally different time era, with a man that she had only known for like a week. 'Shut up' she told herself. Soon, Tristan's lips softly touched her own. It then progressed to soft kisses. Lyndsey felt like she was on cloud 9. She never thought kissing was this good. She never thought it could mean so much. Tristan soon ended the kiss and looked at her. Lyndsey was still in a daze. Tristan then realized what he had done and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Lyndsey snapped back to reality. "No, no, it's okay. I liked it." She said with a smile. Thank goodness it was dark, because her face was as red as a tomato in the middle of summer. Tristan looked at her with a look that only could be classified as love. But it was too soon, he scolded himself. I can't fall in love. It's too painful. I could never put her through that. As he thought about this, he began to realize that maybe he did want to fall in love. Maybe it's not a bad thing after all.

"Come." He said. "Let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

"Ok." They both walked quietly back to her room. No one knew quite what to say to each other. Lyndsey finally gave up, pushed her embarrassment down for 5 seconds, and kissed him again. When she pulled away she smiled. Tristan found himself falling in love with that smile.

"Thank you for everything. Goodnight, Tristan."

Tristan found himself liking the way she said his name. It rolled off of her tongue beautifully.

"Goodnight." He said.

She went into her room, and chanced one last glance at him before she closed the door. Tristan knew, in that glance that he was falling, hard. Hopefully she would be there to catch him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lyndsey awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. She had to find a job today or something. She couldn't stand around all day and do nothing. She got up and put her old clothes back on. They had finally been cleaned and looked a lot better. She first put on black leggings that Tristan had given her, then her pink peasant skirt. Then her black tank top and black zip up. She put her boots on and decided to leave her hair down.

She left the room in search of Arthur. She found him in the hallway talking with Lancelot. It must have been something important because they fell silent as she approached.

"Am I interrupting anything?' she asked.

"No, not all. What can I do for you?" asked Arthur

"Well I was wondering if there is anything to do around here. Like a job or something to keep me occupied."

"Well, Vanora could always use help in the tavern. If you'd like, you could help her with that."

"Yes, that would bewonderful. Thank you." And she made her way down to the tavern. She wasn't quite sure where she was going so she made it look like she was just strolling along. What she was really doing was taking in her bearings and familiarizing herself with the town. She soon found the tavern, and also a screaming Vanora. She was yelling at one the bar maids for something Lyndsey didn't know of. Once she was done, she approached Vanora calmly.

"Hi Vanora."

"O hello luv. What are you doin here?"

"I'm here to help you. I'm so incredibly bored, I need something to do or I will go insane."

"Well, then, lets get you started 'eh?"

* * *

Lyndsey spent the entire afternoon learning the tricks of the trade at the tavern. Soon nightfall came and everyone began to come about. Roman guards were spread around, asking for drinks and anyone who would warm their bed. 6 of the 7 knights came into the tavern that night. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. So Lyndsey took 6 mugs of ale over to them. They all thanked her graciously and she went back to the bar for more drinks. She was finally getting the hangof this so called waitressing thing. Back home it was completely different. But hey, that was back home. No need to think about that now.

As she was waiting at the bar she looked around the tavern. She saw all of the knights spread around. Dagonet and Bors were talking, Lancelot was betting money and losing badly. She saw Gawain and Galahad having a knife throwing contest. This was the most amusing thing to watch because they were both drunk. Although it was a little dangerous for them to be throwing knifes, they were having a good time. All of a sudden a third knife came flying through the air. Lyndsey looked up to see Tristan standing their eating his apple acting as if nothingwas wrong.

"Tristan, how'd you do that?" inquired Gawain.

"I am for the middle." Said Tristan. Lyndsey couldn't help but laugh at this. Tristan heard her and looked over in her direction. When he saw her, something inside of him flipped. He couldn't think straight when she was around. Tristan was so confused he left quickly without a second glance to anyone. Lyndsey saw this and immediately went after him.

"Vanora I'm taking my break!"

"So how long do you think it will take for them to get together?" said Bors.

* * *

Lyndsey went outside and had no clue as to where to look for him. She decided on the stables. 'Why not' she said. As she approached, she saw him, standing their brushing his horse and talking sweet soothing words into her ear. Next to him sat a hawk. It was beautiful. She had always seen them flying around, but never saw one that close before.

The hawk cried and Tristan looked over at Lyndsey. Lyndsey froze. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to disturb you." She said.

"Yes you do." He said with a small smile.

Lyndsey smiled at this. He seemed to have her figured out before she even knew what they were talking about.

"I just saw you leave the tavern in a hurry and, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He looked at her. Did he just hear that she cared for him that much to make sure he was okay? She started to walk over towards him.

"What a beautiful horse." She said

"Can you ride?"

"Yes. But I haven't in awhile."

"Why?"

"Haven't had time."

As she looked at the hawk, he saw the fire dancing off of her face and her eyes. She looked so mysterious. Now he knew what he must look like at times.

"Beautiful bird. What's her name?"

"Mya."

"She's gorgeous."

'So are you', Tristan thought.

Lightly Lyndsey started petting Mya. Mya seemed to not mind her and welcomed the sensation.

"Usually she doesn't like people touching her."

"Well I have a way with animals." She said with a small smile. It was in that smile that Tristan knew he was in love.

"Lyndsey…"

"Yea?"

"Um, well, I, uh, I think that I'm falling in love with you." He said

Lyndsey stood their dumbfounded. Was he really falling in love with her? I mean, it's only been like 2 weeks! She didn't know what to say. Tristan took this as rejection and slightly bowed his head and began to leave. Finally Lyndsey snapped out of her stupid head.

"No wait, I'm sorry, I should have said something, I,"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"No, but, I think I'm falling in love with you too." There she said it. It felt like a huge elephant was lifted off of her shoulders.

Tristan looked up at her when she said this. He couldn't believe it. Did she just say what he thought she said? She's in love with him?

"Really?" he said.

Lyndsey just smiled and said, "Yea."

Right then and there, Tristan grabbed her and kissed her. He didn't care if anyone saw. He was in love with this woman and by god he was gonna make it known.

Lyndsey thought that she would faint if he kept kissing her like this, but she couldn't care less. Everything was finally working out for her, and it couldn't have been for the better.

* * *

Later that evening, Lyndsey was finally able to pull herself away from Tristan and return to work. Tristan sat in the corner like always watching her every move. Everything about her kept him in a trance and he loved it.

Lyndsey was smiling from ear to ear. She had never been happier in her life than this moment right here. As she was serving drinks, she didn't notice the Roman guard grab her until she was sitting on his lap.

"Hello beautiful, why don't you forget the drinks and come to bed with me."

"I'm sorry but I am not that kind of woman."

She tried to get up but the Roman guard would have none of it.

"Listen you little wench, I asked you nicely."

"I don't care, I am not sleeping with you!" she yelled and punched him right in the nose. She heard something crack and instantly regretted it. The Roman guard advanced on her.

"Why you little," and then he slapped her. He slapped her so hard that she felt like her whole face would fall off. She hit the ground with such force that it knocked the wind out of her. Before the guard could do anymore damage, a dagger was pointed at his throat, and he looked into the eyes of Tristan. Every Roman guard knew not to mess with Tristan. He was a deadly heartless killer and would spare no one. Quickly the guard left, but not without one last lustful and heated glare towards Lyndsey. Tristan sheathed his dagger and picked Lyndsey up. The whole tavern was quite as Tristan and Lyndsey left.

"I believe you lost the bet Lancelot." Said Bors.

* * *

Tristan carried Lyndsey to her room. He placed her on the bed and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. He saw the panic in her eyes and knew he couldn't leave her tonight. So he lay down with her in his arms. 'I could get used to this' he thought to himself. Tristan knew that he couldn't protect her forever. She would get in trouble sometimes and he wouldn't be there to help her. He planned that tomorrow, he would teach her how to fight and defend herself. He pushed that all off to the side and enjoyed the warmth of her body next to his, and the sound of her steady breathing, let him fall into a blissful and enjoyable nights sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tristan awoke the next morning with the sun, like he usually did. He got up, and watched Lyndsey as she slept. He couldn't believe that this woman could actually love him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Lyndsey began to stir. She awoke to find Tristan staring at her, like he usually did, but this time, she didn't mind.

"Good Morning." She said as she smiled at him. She couldn't believe that this man actually loved her. Never in her life has any man loved her, besides her father.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" asked Tristan when he noticed the bruise that formed on her face from the guard.

"Good, my head feels huge but other than that, great."

"Good. Today I am going to teach you how to fight." Replied Tristan.

"You're what?" said Lyndsey.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight and to defend yourself. Come, let's get some breakfast and then we will begin."

Lyndsey was a little unsure about the whole fighting thing. She never could fight and really, she didn't want to. But when the matter at hand came about, she would like to know how to fight. So she agreed and they headed down to the tavern for a quick breakfast.

* * *

"Now, the first thing I am going to teach you is the bow. It is easier to use and the easiest to learn." Said Tristan.

"Ok."

"Here." Tristan handed her the bow and placed a stack of arrows beside her.

"Now, what you need to do is hold the bow like this." He took her hands and placed them onto the bow. "You need to stand with your back straight. Now keep you left arm parallel to the ground and pull back on the string."

This went on for hours and Lyndsey was actually getting the hang of shooting an arrow. Of course it wasn't as great as Tristan or the other knights, but if she needed to hit someone, she could do it.

Nightfall came all too quickly, and Lyndsey was sad to say that she was a little tired. They went to bed hoping the next day would beas productive.

* * *

The next morning, Tristan had Lyndsey out on the battlefield at sunrise. Today, Tristan was teaching her how to wield a sword. Obviously, one sword was two heavy for her, so Tristan opted for the double swords. He didn't really know how to use them, so he asked Lancelot if he would help out. Lancelot agreed and trained Lyndsey all day until almost midnight. Lyndsey was tired but she found the strength to continue.

This continued on for several weeks. Getting up at sunrise, practicing till nightfall, and only having two breaks a day. The knights all chipped in and taught her bits and pieces of how to use each weapon. They worked her hard, but when they saw the changes being made, they knew that it was the right thing to do.

Lyndsey changed also. Not just by learning weaponry, but also her body and mind. She lost weight and built muscle. Her mind was focused on the task at hand and not wondering around like it usually did. She was becoming a fierce warrior just like them. Tristan was becoming enthralled with how the way she obtained all of this information. He was amazed, along with all of the other knights, at her skill. She could defend herself if need be. She still needed practice, but he and everyone else knew that she could take care of herself.

* * *

2 years went by and Lyndsey was a fierce warrior. She was a force to be reckoned with. People would move out of her way as she walked down the street. Maybe it was because she was spending too much time with Tristan.

Her and Tristan had grown closer. They would spend every evening by themselves, learning more about each other. If people didn't know any better they would say they were married.

All of the knights had a bet going as to when the two would actually get married. So far Bors was winning, as he always did. Arthur was just glad that Tristan had found someone. He would always worry about his friend.

Lyndsey became a sister to them all. She would drink with them, laugh with them, and tell stupid jokes with them.

One evening, as Lyndsey and Tristan were talking, Arthur had them summoned to the round table. When they entered, they noticed that all of the knights were there as well. Tristan took his seat, with Lyndsey right beside him.

"You're probably all wondering why I called you here this evening." Said Arthur. "It has come to my attention that woads have been attacking villagers just south of the wall. We have been instructed to go to them, and bring them here, to Hadrians Wall. Most of you already know this, but I am inquiring that we bring someone with us."

"Who?" asked Galahad.

"Lyndsey." Said Arthur.

Lyndsey looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"I would like you to accompany us on our journey. You have progressed well in your training over the years, and I would say your just as good as any knight here. So if you feel up to it, I would like you to join us." Said Arthur.

"Yes, I would love too!" said Lyndsey.

Everyone seemed in agreement with this and were excited to have their newly found sister with them on this trip, and many more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lyndsey and Tristan walked back to their room after the meeting with Arthur. Tristan was quite and Lyndsey had a pretty good idea why. She would be going with everyone tomorrow. This was her first time going on an actual mission. This was going to be her first time killing someone. It actually kind of scared her, but at the same time excited her.

Once they were inside their room, Tristan ignored Lyndsey. He got ready for bed and didn't pay any attention to her. Lyndsey felt kind of put out by this. She couldn't figure out why this was bugging him so much. If she remembered correctly, she went through the same thing when he would go out on missions.

'She can't go. It's too dangerous. What if something happened to her? I couldn't stand it. This is suicide. She cannot go and that is final!' Tristan thought to himself. He looked over to Lyndsey and found her staring at him with hurt very evident in her eyes. He knew the hurt was put there because of him.

"I'm sorry." Tristan said.

"For what?"

"I've been ignoring you and I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. I'm sure you're just as worried as everyone else." Lyndsey said.

"No! I am more worried than anyone else! Don't you understand? You are my life. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would do."

"How do you think it was for me? Huh? Every time you had a mission, it tore me up inside. Do you know how hard it was for me to just sit here and wait for you, never knowing if you would return to me alive or dead!" She yelled.

Tristan had never thought of it in that sense. He had forgotten that while he was out, she would be here worrying if he was alright. He immediately felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of it that way."

"It's okay." Lyndsey said. She placed her hand on the side of his face and made him look at her. "I know you worry about me. And I love that about you. But I can take care of myself." She gave him a small kiss. "Besides, I have a way with animals." She smiled as she went to get ready for bed. He knew that she could take care of herself, and he admired that about her.

Tristan had an inside battle going on inside of him. 'Should I do it know or wait until we return. 'O what the hell' Tristan thought.

"Lyndsey?"

"Yea babe."

Tristan walked over to her and crouched in front of her. "Ever since I met you I have never felt better. Seeing you on the ground triggered something inside of me. I felt like I had to protect you. And I did for awhile. You have grown to be a beautiful and strong woman in my eyes and I love that about you. Would you marry me?"

Lyndsey sat dumbfounded. 'Huh?' she thought to herself. Marriage? Did she really want to get married? All of these thoughts and more were going through her had as Tristan was still kneeling in front of her. 'O what the hell."

"Yes! I'll marry you!" she screamed.

Tristan smiled and gave her a kiss. As he kissed her he knew that this was the right thing to do. The kiss started heating up and soon Lyndsey was lying on the bed with Tristan on top of her. She knew that this was the right thing to do. But so soon? Well they were getting married. 'Why not' she thought.

Tristan slowly pulled her tunic off. He slowly caressed her smooth skin. 'Finally' He thought. As he removed the rest of her clothing, Lyndsey began to do the same to him. As she looked at his bare chest, she could see the many scars that had plagued him throughout the years.

Soon they were both lying on the bed, with nothing on but blankets.

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

"Yea." Lyndsey said hesitantly. She was scared, she'll admit to that. Never had she been with a man willingly. So this was pretty much her first time.

"Just relax. I won't hurt you." Replied Tristan in a caring and loving voice. Lyndsey believed him with all her heart and knew that this night would be a time she would never forget.

* * *

The next day, Lyndsey woke with a smile on her face. Tristan had been up early so he could watch her sleep.

"Good morning." Said Tristan.

"Morning." Lyndsey said with a smile on her face. Tristan could get used to that face every morning. Lyndsey got up and got dressed for themission they hadtoday. She dressed in her black leggings, pink skirt, and black tunic with black boots. For some reason, she couldn't stray away from these clothes. She went to the wash bin and cleaned her face. She made two little braids on the side of her head and pinned them back, in a makeshift crown, so they wouldn't get in her face. She laced her eyes with kohl, to keep the sun from blinding her, grabbed her weapons and went to the door.

Just before she opened the door, she was pinned by none other than Tristan. He kissed her with such passion Lyndsey thought her knees would buckle. She wanted nothing more than to just throw him on the bed and have her way with him. But they had a duty, and when they got back, then she could have her way with him. He finally pulled away, and they made their way down to the stables.

As they entered, they saw knowing smiles on everyone's face. They all knew what had happened that knight, and surprisingly, Lyndsey didn't care. She looked over to Tristan to see him with a smirk on his face.

"So, it finally happened huh luv?" said Bors.

"Which part?" she said. Bors stood dumbfounded. "I know about your guys' little bet. So, who won?" she said with a smile. They all looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Well, um, were not sure exactly." Said Lancelot. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Lyndsey smiled, "Bors."

"Ha! See I told you they would get married!" shouted Bors.

"And Lancelot won the second part." Tristan said.

Lancelot had an evil grin. "Yea well that was easy. I could hear you guys all the way down the hall." Lyndsey blushed and laughed. She knew it would happen, and she didn't care who knew.

Arthur came strolling in. "Congratulations you two. We will have a ceremony for you when we return. For know, let's get this over with. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get home."

They all mounted up, and were soon riding out. Arthur and Lancelot up front, followed by Gawain and Galahad, Bors and Dagonet, and finally Tristan and Lyndsey.

They rode hard all day, not stopping once unless to rest the horses and to eat. They wanted to get there fast, but they were never prepared for what they would find when they arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They rode hard, not stopping unless it was to eat or rest the horses. The knights were all anxious to get back to the fort so Tristan and Lyndsey could get married. Everyone was happy and having a wonderful time.

They soon noticed the village up ahead. Everything looked peaceful actually. Nothing seemed to be wrong. The only problem is, there were no people.

"Where is everyone?" said Lyndsey. All 8 riders looked around, hoping to find some type of life, anywhere. Everything was as still as the night. Lyndsey got a creepy feeling inside of her. Everywhere she looked, she would get a cold feeling running up her spine. Something was definitely wrong. They dismounted and began to search the village. They went through houses and stables, but found nothing.

"Ok, there is no way all of these people could just get up and leave so quickly." Said Gawain.

"Yea, something is wrong here. This many people wouldn't just up and leave. And so fast for that matter." Replied Lyndsey. Lyndsey began searching around the outskirts of the village, with Tristan not to far behind.

All of a sudden, Lyndsey froze. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. She was never prepared for this. She suddenly screamed and collapsed onto the ground. She started crying when the other knights came running to her. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what she had seen.

In front of them, lay a huge pit, full of the villagers. "Well now we know where everyone went." Said Bors. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. No way could woads be this cruel. They would just shoot you with an arrow and be done with it. But no, this was just barbaric. Who could do such a thing? Everyone didn't know what to make of it. Lyndsey finally got up off of the ground. She looked in the pit and said a silent prayer for everyone that had died.

Tristan was about to comfort her when a loud battle cry erupted from the woods. Everyone turned their heads to see hundreds of woads seep out of the forest. The 8 knights pulled out their weapons and got into a fighting stance. Lyndsey was nervous, scared, and excited at the same time. This would be her first time killing anyone, and for some reason, that excited her. 'I'm spending way to much time with Tristan.' She thought to herself. She didn't get to think long because soon the woads were all over them. Metal could be heard as the knights viciously attacked the woads. Lancelot was doing good fighting off two woads at a time with his double swords. Gawain had just killed two woads and Dagonet killed one with a swing of his axe. Bors was busy punching one, and Galahad was on his horse shooting arrows from afar. Tristan remained close to Lyndsey as he killed woads with his curved sword. He lived for this. The high from killing someone was incredible. He looked over to Lyndsey to find her battling with a woad that was twice her size. She seemed to be handling herself really well, until the man caught her off guard and sliced his knife across her face. She stood their shocked that he actually sliced her face. Her look of shock became one of scowl and anger, and she ran the woad through and though with her sword. He was immediately dead, and she felt proud. She looked over to see Tristan with a surprised look on his face. She just smiled and winked and went after her next victim. Lyndsey had blood running down her face as she killed one woad after the next. She had so much energy, she didn't know where it was coming from. Maybe defending herself was were this energy was coming from. She was so caught up that she didn't notice the arrow come flying through the air, straight towards her. The next thing she new, there was a searing pain in her right shoulder. She looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She didn't have time to look to long, for two more woads came straight towards her. She grabbed the arrow, pulled it out, andcontinued fighting. She soon began to get weak from the blood loss and collapsed. Tristan and Lancelot saw this and both ran over towards her to protect her. They formed a circle around her and killed any woad who tried to come within an inch of her.

The battle soon began to die down, and the woads that were left retreated back into the woods. All the knights were thankful that no one got hurt, until they saw Lyndsey lying on the ground unconscious. They all ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Dagonet checked for a pulse.

"She's weak. She's lost a lot of blood. We need to head back quick or else she's gone." Cried Dagonet.

"Tristan. Go." Said Arthur.

Tristan didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up, placed her on his horse, and was gone in a matter of seconds. He pushed his horse as fast as she could go. It seemed as he was racing the wind because of how fast he was going. He couldn't lose the most important thing in his life just because of a shoulder injury. If she died, he didn't know what he would do. He pushed all of these thoughts aside as he pushed his horse faster, hoping she would pull through until they reached the wall. Only time could tell how she would fair once they got to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tristan rode hard, never stopping once. There was too much on the line. Tristan kept having thoughts in his head. 'What if she dies? I can't live without her!' He couldn't stop thinking about the worst. Luckily the Wall came into sight and he could never have been happier.

Tristan waited outside of the room as the village healer looked over Lyndsey. He was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself, as the knights arrived. Arthur placed his hand onto Tristan's shoulder. Tristan looked up and Arthur could see the pain and fear in his friends eyes. Tristan loved her very much.

"How is she?" inquired Arthur.

"Don't know. The healer has been in there for over an hour." Just as Tristan said those words, the door opened, and the healer stepped out.

"She has lost a lot of blood. She will live, but her recovery will be a painful one. She will have to learn to reuse her right arm. The arrow hit her in the shoulder were the arm moves. It will be slow and painful, but she will recover."

Tristan sighed. 'How could this have happened? I was supposed to protect her!' he scolded himself.

"This is not your fault Tristan. None of us could have prevented this." Arthur said softly, trying to aid his friends mind.

Tristan looked up at his brothers and nodded. "Can I see her?" Tristan asked. The healer nodded. Tristan silently entered her room. The sight before him made him want to cry.

There she lay, with her shoulder wrapped, face stitched, and deathly pale. He never saw her this bad before. She was sleeping peacefully, which was good. He walked over and sat next to her. As he looked at her face, he could clearly see the cut. It ran from the top of her left eye, all the way down, across her nose, and ended on the right side of her chin. It would definitely scar, but she would be proud of it. Her first battle scar. He then looked down to her shoulder. He could see blood seeping through the bandage. She would have to learn how to use her swords again. She would pull through. She always did. He took her left hand in his and stroked the back, silently praying that she would be okay.

Silently and unnoticed, all of the nights entered the room. They all looked at her with horror written on their face. They didn't think she was that bad, but once they saw her shoulder and her face, they knew she was. They knew she would be proud of her facial scar, but she would scold herself for her shoulder wound. She was just that way. It pained them to see their sister lying in bed, looking like death herself.

Tristan looked up to see his brother in arms standing their, looking at Lyndsey. He knew that they felt just as bad as him for letting her get hurt. They would all be hurting for this. It was at that moment that everyone vowed to get Lyndsey back to her old self as fast as they could.

They all dispersed to their rooms after telling Tristan to get them if she woke. Tristan waited by her side all night, hoping she would wake soon. She looked terrible. He just hoped that she would wake soon.

* * *

A week had gone by, and Lyndsey showed no sign of waking up. Tristan had not left her side once all week. The knights began to worry for his well being. It couldn't be healthy for him.

They decided to send him on a scouting mission. There had been rumors of woads attacking villages north of the wall. This would hopefully help clear his mind.

* * *

Tristan was gone for 3 days. When he returned, he noticed all of the knights had a little bit more bounce in their step. He didn't know why and didn't want to know why, but he would find out soon enough.

He went to see Lyndsey right when he returned. He opened the door to see her smiling and laughing with Vanora. Now he knew why everyone was happier. She had finally woken after being asleep for a week.

* * *

When Lyndsey heard the door open, she looked to see Tristan standing there with shock written all over his face. She was so excited to see him that she didn't notice Vanora sneak out of the room. As Tristan walked over, she gave him a huge smile, from ear to ear, and Tristan felt his heart melt. He reached her bed and bent down to kiss her. When he pulled apart he saw the happiness in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. Lyndsey could see that something was wrong with him, even if he didn't show it. She had learned to read him like a book.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She noticed that he didn't look at her at all. She felt a little sad at this and wondered what ailed him so to make him ignore her. She lightly grabbed his chin and brought his face up to meet hers. What she saw in his eyes made her want to cry. For in his eyes, were unshed tears and a look of sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a more quit and curious tone.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Come on. I can see it in your eyes. Something troubles you. You can tell me."

Tristan didn't know if he could relay all of these emotions onto her. Never in his life had he shown any emotion to anyone, let alone a woman. But she didn't care. He knew that he could cry in front of her and she wouldn't think of him any different.

"Please tell me." She slightly begged as she saw him lose a fighting battle.

"I was afraid that you would never wake up. You laid here for a week, not moving or showing any sign of life. You just lied here like death herself. I admit it scared the hell out of me. I didn't leave your side for a week. I couldn't. Seeing you lying there made me realize how vulnerable you were. I should have protected you. If I was paying attention none of this would have ever happened."

"Shh, don't say that. This is none of your fault. No one could have predicted this. This is not your fault, you know that. Don't start blaming yourself for something you couldn't control. I don't blame you, the knights don't blame you. If you should blame anyone it's the woads for they are the ones that did this to me." She said with a small smirk. Tristan looked up into her eyes and saw no hate. He was glad she didn't blame him for what had happened to her. He silently nodded his head and smiled.

"Now, what does my first battle scar look like!" she said with as much energy as a child in a candy store. Tristan just smiled at her eagerness and handed her a mirror.

"Wow. That is awesome!" she said. "I can't believe it. My first battle scar. I can't wait to show it off. It gives me kind of an edge don't ya think. Makes me seem vicious!"

"Believe me, you don't need a scar to be vicious." He said with a hint of humor in it. Lyndsey punched his arm and started laughing. Tristan caught on to her laughter and soon they were both laughing to the point were tears were streaming down Lyndsey's face. A knock on the door interrupted their outburst and Arthur's head poked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no, come on in." said Lyndsey. All 6 knights entered her room to see a smiling Tristan and laughing Lyndsey. They couldn't have been happier to see their sister finally up and laughing about what had happened.

"So what's the damage?" Lyndsey asked.

"Well, your face will heal fine, kitten, and you will need to learn how to reuse your arm." Said Tristan smirking as to her nickname that he decided to use. She looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Kitten, huh?" said Lyndsey. Tristan gave her a smirk and a wink.

"Well, I like it, it makes you seem cute and cuddly, which we know your not." Replied Lancelot. He then received a pillow thrown at his head. Everyone laughed at this and was glad to have her back. They all sat around her talking about stories from the past and laughing at each others expense. Lyndsey soon began to get weary and everyone noticed. They all said their goodnights and left to their separate rooms.

"O no mister, you need to get rest just like the rest of us." Said Lyndsey. She scooted over so Tristan could lay with her. He wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her hurt shoulder, kissed her goodnight, and soon fell into a deep sleep with images of an angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lyndsey woke the next morning with a huge headache and an ache in her shoulder. She wondered why she felt so horrible. But then the events of the previous week came flooding back to her. She felt arms tighten around her, and she looked up to see Tristan sleeping peacefully. 'Finally, he's sleeping.' She thought. Tristan had been known to withhold sleep for weeks and it was not healthy for him. She looked at his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful and different then he did when he was awake. She lied her head back down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, and was soon asleep again herself.

* * *

Tristan woke to birds chirping right outside of his window. It was mid-afternoon, judging by the position of the sun. Never had he slept this long. He looked down to see Lyndsey sleeping peacefully. She looked content in the position she was in, unfortunately Tristan had to get up and get ready for the day. He gently slid her out of his arms, mindful of her shoulder, and lied her back down. He stared at her for a few minutes before turning to leave.

* * *

Lyndsey woke to a bed all to herself. She wondered where Tristan had gone, but didn't think to hard. She was stricken to beds rest for a whole week. She would go insane in that amount of time just lying in bed. So, she got up, wearily at first. Her legs felt like Jell-O. She balanced herself with her good arm until she could stand properly, and slowly began to walk towards the window. She felt a little dizzy as she walked, but soon made it to the window. She sat on the ledge and welcomed the sunshine and the cool breeze that blew in. As she looked around the village, she saw family's running around, mothers chasing their children; father's working to support their families. She looked over to the stables to see Tristan giving his horse a bath. He loved his animals so much; it was amazing to see a grown man care about something other than himself. That is one of the things she found loveable about him. That he would put himself aside for someone else, if that person was worth it of course.

As she was in her on little world, Mya, Tristan's hawk came flying towards her. Lyndsey outstretched her good arm and the hawk landed on it. The hawk had inside her mouth a red rose. "Where did you find that, huh?" she asked the bird. The bird dropped it on her lap, squawked, and then flew off. She followed the bird to see it land on Tristan's arm. She knew that Tristan had given it to her. She smiled and picked it up and smelled it. It was fresh, like it was just picked. The colors were beautiful. It was a red rose no doubt, but it had shades of whites, and purples and pinks. Never had she seen a rose like this before. Usually they were done by hand, but this was done by nature herself. She walked over to the water basin, and filled a cup with water. She placed the rose inside and sat it next to her bed.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. In stepped Tristan with a smirk on his face.

"Your not supposed to be out of bed for another week." He replied coyly.

"Well, I can't lye in this bed for a week with nothing to do. I will go stir crazy. If I had something to do then yes, I could, but seeing as there isn't, I will surely be up walking around." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What if I gave you something to do?"

"Like what, knit?" she said sarcastically. Tristan just gave her a smirk and walked over to her. "Sit down." He replied. She looked at him with hesitation and slowly sat down on the bed. Tristan pulled a box out from behind his back. 'How did I not notice that?' she thought. Tristan placed it right next to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"What are you up to?" she said with a hint of skepticism.

"You wanted something to do, so I gave you something to do. Open it."

Lyndsey was a little skeptical about the whole box thing. But she got over it and opened the top. Out popped a kitten, no more than a few months old. She had big brown eyes and had a mixture of colors. . She squealed like a little girl and picked up the kitten. Never had she seen anything so cute before in her life. Lyndsey thought back to her days of learning about cats, and determined it was a calico kitten. Very rare. The little kitten meowed and Lyndsey was instantly in love. She vowed from then on that she would never let anything happen to this animal that was just so cute! Lyndsey looked over to Tristan and gave him a huge smile and hugged him. She kissed him hard and very passionately. It took all of Tristan's might to not throw her on the bed and have his way with her.

"Thank you!" she said as she pulled away with the kitten still in her arms.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Hmmm, well lets see, I'll call her Leena." She replied. Leena meowed at her knew name and Lyndsey's heart just melted. She was in love with this cute little animal. Tristan left them to their own devices. He gave Lyndsey a quick kiss and a pat on the head for Leena and left.

* * *

A week had finally gone by and it was safe to say that Lyndsey did not go stir crazy. To her the week flew by because of the time she spent with Leena. Leena would follow Lyndsey everywhere she went. If Lyndsey got up to go the window, Leena would go to. Leena was Lyndsey's best companion, just as Mya was Tristan's. Lyndsey was finally able to walk around, and the bandage on her shoulder was taken off. She could use her arm but not in the manner she used to.

The day had finally come when Lyndsey was able to start training again. She took it slow, as to not re-injure her shoulder. As she began practicing, she felt like she was just learning everything over again. 'Ugh, I should have been paying more attention, if I was and not running around gloating then maybe none of this would have happened.' Tristan watched as she practiced and could see the inner turmoil going on inside her. He knew that she was scolding herself, which was why he didn't want her to begin practicing yet. But Lyndsey, being as stubborn as she was, decided to begin right away.

Nightfall came and she was finally exhausted from training all day. She was getting back to the way she used to be. By the end of the week, she should be back to normal.

* * *

Leena followed Lyndsey to dinner that night. They decided to have dinner at the round table for they had many things to discuss. Lyndsey entered with Leena not to far behind. Lyndsey say down next to Tristan and Leena sat on the table next to Lyndsey. It looked kind of ridiculous to see a kitten sitting on the table, but they all knew that if they said something, they would get a beat down from Lyndsey. So they kept their mouths shut. They all ate in silence with an occasional conversation here and there. Leena ate a piece of meat that the cooks prepared just for her.

When dinner was finally over they all sat with looks of satisfaction in their eyes.

"First things first," replied Arthur, "We need to stop putting this marriage off. First thing this weekend, we will have a ceremony for Tristan and Lyndsey. They have been waiting for this for awhile, but with the injury, we had to put it off. So, this weekend you two will be wed, and we can finally get back to normal. If that's possible." He said with a smirk.

Tristan and Lyndsey looked at each other and smiled. They would finally be getting married. Lyndsey tuned ut everything else that was discussed as she stared at Tristan. She would finally be his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day had finally come, the day when they would become one, the day when they would be married and live their lives together, forever. Tristan and Lyndsey would finally be able to be married and live out their life, as one.

* * *

The day couldn't have been any more perfect. The sun was high up in the sky, and the birds were singing to their hearts content.

Lyndsey was getting ready in her room with the help of Vanora. Over the years they had become each others best friends. Seeing as they were pretty much the only females that were ever around the knights. Not including the barmaids. Lyndsey stood in front of a mirror while Vanora did the last touch ups of her gown. Lyndsey's hair had grown long and blonde over the years, and she decided to leave it down. Vanora took the sides of her hair, braided them and elegantly pinned them in the back. The rest flowed down her back, and had a shine to it. She didn't have any jewelry except for a necklace that Vanora had found. It was a butterfly, which meant freedom.

It was over this time that Lyndsey forgot about her past life. She knew it was still their, but did not go to that memory anymore, for it only brought sadness and heartache. And today was not the day to be sad.

Lyndsey looked over herself in the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw a grown up women, getting married, and preparing a life for herself. She never would have thought in a million years that she would be in this position, and so soon for that matter. She could not have been happier.

* * *

Tristan was a ball of nerves as he stood in his room, getting dressed. Tristan didn't need to look as good, but he made sure he washed, and wore the new tunic that Lyndsey had bought him. It was black with green embroidered around the edges. He kept his hair in his eyes after much protest from Lyndsey. Lyndsey finally gave in, saying that he could have this one thing. So he kept his hair where it always was and smiled. Today he would marry the most beautiful and magnificent woman he had ever met. He couldn't believe that this woman would choose him out of all the others. He never imagined himself in this position. He never looked for a life of marriage, love and family. But here he was, waiting to enjoy that life with the one special person that made him feel like he could be himself no matter what. He could not have been happier.

* * *

There was a knock on Lyndsey's door telling her it was time. She suddenly grew nervous, and butterflies where everywhere in her stomach. As she walked out of the room, Vanora gave her a reassuring smile, and Lyndsey couldn't help but smile back and nod.

They decided to get married by the pond. It was peaceful and Lyndsey had always loved the water. As they stood next to each other, waiting for the priest to pronounce them husband and wife, Lyndsey and Tristan couldn't stop staring at each other. They looked at each other the entire ceremony. They exchanged rings that were pure silver, and had '_Forever'_ engraved on the inside. The priest handed them the cup of wine, and they both drank from it.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Lyndsey and Tristan kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and was prepared for a great festival that evening.

* * *

The tavern was filled with loud and boisterous conversations. The knights were all drunk and wanted to dance with the bride of the evening. Lyndsey was purely exhausted when Arthur came to ask for her to dance. She smiled and accepted graciously.

"Thank you for dancing with me, I know you must be exhausted." Said Arthur.

"O no, it's alright, as long as I don't have a drunken man yelling inmy ear as i'm dancing, i'm good." She replied with a smile.

"I'm very happy for you, for the both of you."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Well, I must give you up now; your husband is giving me dirty looks." He replied with a smirk. Lyndsey looked over to see Tristan making his way over. He had a smirk on his face. One that could be defined as mischief.

"Now why did you scare him away, I was having fun."

"Well, if you haven't noticed my love, it is our wedding night, and there is more fun to come." He said with a smirk. Tristan scooped Lyndsey up and made his way to their room.

"Tristan put me down this instant! Tristan!"

"I have to carry you over the threshold. It is tradition after all." He replied coolly. Lyndsey huffed and let Tristan carry her over the threshold. When he entered the room, he placed her on the bed and went to close and lock the door.

"Now I am not certain as to what married couples do on their wedding night." he said with a hint of sarcasm and mischief in his voice.

Lyndsey smirked and stood. "Well, from what I hear, the man is supposed to wait on his wife hand and foot."

Tristan scoffed. "I haven't heard that one." Lyndsey looked at him with mischief and passion in her eyes.

"Then which one did you hear?" she replied innocently.

Tristan kissed her while he began to untie her dress.

"O yes, I remember now." said Lyndsey with a smile.

He took the clips off and allowed the dress to fall to the floor. He looked at her with marvel. Never had he seen anything more beautiful. He began to kiss her as she began to take his clothes off as well. They were soon looking at each other with such love, that even a hopeless romantic would get sick. It was safe to say, that they would be spending the whole night together in pure bliss, as husband and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 years later……

* * *

The years had gone by and Tristan and Lyndsey could not have been happier. Everyday seemed like a new adventure. The married life didn't seem as different as when they were single, but there are always some differences. They never had time to themselves, and that is what got them both a lot of the time. They both liked their silence and solitude. It was in those times that they had their fights. Other than that, they seemed perfect.

* * *

The knights 15 years of service were up. They had one final mission before they were set free, help escort the bishop to Hadrians Wall. The knights could not have been happier. Finally, they were free from this servitude and were able to go and have a life of their own. Tristan and Lyndsey already had a life of their own, but not the freedom they wanted.

As usual, they packed up their horses the night before so they would be able to leave early. They packed the bare necessities that they would need for the journey. Once they were done, they all retired to their quarters for the rest of the night. Usually they would go to the tavern, but seeing as they had to leave at dawn, they needed their rest. Lyndsey and Tristan of course didn't sleep at all that night. They never went to bed on time, unless they were completely exhausted. Lyndsey had still not become pregnant. She wondered why she hadn't. It wasn't totally wrong for her, seeing as she wasn't an actual knight, but she was thankful also that she wasn't because of all the fighting. If she was, everyone would forbid her to go, and she didn't want that. She wanted to be out on the field with her husband and her brothers. She didn't let that bother her for tonight would be another glorious night with Tristan.

* * *

The next morning was brutal for everyone. They all staggered into the stables with one eye open and dragging their armor behind them.

Lyndsey and Tristan were the last to enter. They both had big grins on their face and continued to smile at each other.

"Well it's nice to know you guys got some sleep. I only got three hours!" cried Galahad.

"Stop your whining. At least you got 3 hours." Replied Tristan coolly. He looked over to Lyndsey with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's still not enough!" yelled Galahad.

"What bothers you more Galahad? The fact that we got more sleep than you or the fact that we got some last night?" said Lyndsey with a nonchalant smirk on her face.

Galahad looked over to her to see her smiling. He couldn't help but laugh. Leave it up to Lyndsey to lighten up a room.

Arthur soon walked in with a smile on his face. "Well knights, this is your last mission before you are free men. Make sure you embrace your freedom with honor."

"O don't worry about that my friend, i'm gonna get piss drunk tonight!" yelled Bors.

"You do that every night." Said Lyndsey.

Bors just shrugged and continued packing things into his saddlebags.

When everyone was finished packing, they mounted up and rode out to meet their freedom that they had long been waiting for.

* * *

Sorry so short, next one will be longer promise! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They rode for less than a day. Tristan was sent out numerous times to scout ahead. Luckily, they didn't run into any woads on the way there. As they got closer, they decided to take a break. Lyndsey was feeling a little sick and didn't want to ride to long for fear she would throw up. She probably ate something that didn't agree with her. That seemed to happen to her a lot lately. She just couldn't keep anything down. She didn't know why.

They sat and ate their lunch with some small talk here and there. Lyndsey didn't eat much for fear she would throw up again. Just looking at the dried up meat made her wanna throw up. So she kept to water just to be safe. As they were packing up, Lyndsey became nauseous and ran to the woods. Everyone looked at eachother with questioning looks. As Lyndsey approached, they beagn hounding her with questions.

"Are you alright luv?"

"Whats the matter?"

"Im fine. Don't worry. It was just something I ate. No worries." She said with a smile. To her liking, they believed her and went back to packing their things. 'I hope this sickness goes away fast.' She thought. They mounted up and began the last part of the journey that would bring them to their freedom.

* * *

They rode up the hill to see the bishop's carriage.

" Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage." Said Gawain.

"Our freedom Bors." Said Galahad while he looked over to Bors.

"Mm. I can almost taste it." He said. Everyone laughed at this.

"And your passage to Rome Arthur." said Dagonet. Arthur just looked onward, just wanting to get this over with.

Everything seemed to be peaceful until a stray arrow hit a roman soldier in the chest.

"Woads!" yelled Tristan and Lyndsey at the same time. The knights kicked their horses into a gallop towards the bishops carriage. Woads began to pour out of the forestby the dozens. The knights went into a V formation as they got closer to the carriage. Everyone pulled out their weapons and starting killing whoever got into their way. A woad warrior cut off a Romans head, soon to be followed by his own as Arthur swiped his sword clean across the woads neck. Dagonet soon killed someone with his sword while Gawain speared a woad. Tristan and Lyndsey, along with Galahad, were riding around shooting arrows at woads who were getting to close to the carriage and their fellow knights. Lancelot dismounted and tore out his twin swords and began killing any woad that got in his way. Trisran killed a woad that was climbing up onto the carriage as Lyndsey dismounted and began killing woads with her spear. She didn't pull out her twin swords just yet. An arrow was let lose and had just missed Arthur when Tristan killed him with an arrow to the eye. Lyndsey was killing anything that got into her path. She had used every weapon she had on her and it was time to use the twins, as she called them. She pulled them from her belt and was soon killing any woad that came within an inch of her. She was doing good until she began to be outnumbered. For some reason, every woad seemed to gang up on her and she was starting to get ticked off about it. She let her guard down once and she was sliced across her right arm. She looked up to see a woad with a sun on his forehead and a big smile on his face. Lyndsey snarled and began fighting with him. Before she could kill him, another woad came up fast, and the woad ran off. Lyndsey was fighting the woad that had sneaked up on her when another came howling towards her. She knew that she would have died if not for the arrow that was shot by Tristan. Lyndsey killed the woad with a sword to the stomach, nodded her head towards Tristan and went back to the fight. Lancelot was decapitating a woad when he turned to see a woad about to stab him. A dagger was thrown right into his neck and thehe fell forward. Lancelot looked up to see Lyndsey standing there. He nodded his head in thanks and went on his merry way. Bors was killing every woad with a ghastly stab to the chest with his two hand daggers. He was enjoying what he was doing for the moment. Tristan finally decided to join the fun and dismounted. He pulled his curved sword out of its sheath and killed two woads instantly. Tristan let the woads come to him. Charging into battle was a sheer way of getting yourself killed. Arthur was doing pretty good for himself. He hadn't gotten nicked at all, and was killing a great number of woads.

"Arthur!" Lyndsey yelled. Arthur turned just in time to see a woad with a sun on his forehead running towards him. He pointed Excalibur at him and the woad immediately surrendered.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" he questioned.

The woad spoke in his native tongue something that Arthur couldn't understand.

"Pick it up." he said. The woad did nothing but stare at him. "Pick it up." Lancelot just stared at him like he was insane for letting this woad live. The woad picked up his weapon and ran back to the woods. Arthur looked to the woods searching for something.

* * *

Everyone mounted up onto their horses while Arthur went to check the carriage.

"Bors." he said.

"What a bloody mess." bors replied.

"That's not the bishop." said Arthur. He walked around the wagon to look for the real bishop.

"God help us. What are they?" replied Horton.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?" Bors said pointing a finger at the frightened man.

"Does this really work?" asked Bors. He muttered some gibberish and opened his eyes. "Nothing. Maybe I'm not doin' it right."

"Bors, leave him alone." replied Lyndsey. Lancelot just smirked and looked to where Arthur had gone.

"Stand down." replied the bishop. "Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."

Lancelot and Lyndsey looked at eachother with questioning glances.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." said Arthur.

"Ancient tricks of an ancient dog."

Lyndsey just scoffed at this. She didn't like him.

"And these are the great Sarmation knights we have heard so much of in Rome. And a woman?" he inquired while he looked Lyndsey up and down. Lyndsey looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"She is of no concern to you bishop." said Tristan coldly.

"Aww yes. Of course." he dismounted and made his way over to the wagon. "I thought the woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall?"

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawl from Britain has only increased their daring." replied Arthur.

"Woads?" asked Horton.

"British rebels who hate Rome." replied Gawain sounding rather bored.

"Men who want their country back." said Galahad with a hint of anger.

"Who leads them?"

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician some say." said Lancelot.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." ordered Arthur. Tristan gave Lyndsey a quick kiss and went on his way. The bishop noticed this and had an idea forming in his head.

Finally, after much praying from Lyndsey, they were finally able to begin their journey home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They finally made it to the Wall. Lyndsey never thought she would be this happy about seeing this place.

"I don't like him, that Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" replied Galahad angrily.

"Is this your happy face?" replied Gawain. Bors just laughed. "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him, and discharge yourself after? Said Bors.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad said with a look towards Tristan.

"Excuse me?" said Lyndsey.

Tristan looked casually over to Galahad, "Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it."

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood." Said Bors.

"No, no, no. No. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory." Said Galahad.

"Ohh." Said Bors not believing a word.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory." Said Gawain.

"You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Said Bors.

"Eleven." Said Lyndsey riding up.

Lyndsey rode up to Tristan as Bors continued to give Gawain his future plans of the wall.

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" asked Bors.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." He said.

"I see. And what will I be doing?' Gawain asked.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Said Lancelot. Lyndsey punched him in the arm as Gawain stated, "Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Everyone started laughing as Lancelot rode up to Arthur.

Tristan whistled and Lyndsey looked up to see Mya flying towards them. She landed on Tristan's outstretched arm.

"Where you been, now? Where you been?" he asked sweetly to the hawk.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you love that bird more than you love me." Said Lyndsey with a smirk.

"Never. Besides, she isn't as good in bed as you are." Teased Tristan. Lyndsey laughed and punched him in the arm.

* * *

They soon rode in to the wall where they were greeted by Jols. They dismounted and waited for the bishop to exit the carriage.

The bishop exited with a look of distaste very evident on his face.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Said Arthur graciously.

"Oh, yes, I must rest." He replied.

Lyndsey scoffed. "Like riding in a carriage is so exhausting." She said mockingly. Tristan nudged her with a smile and they retired to their rooms to get some rest before the evening. As they left, Vanora smacked Bors.

"Bummer." Lyndsey replied. Tristan just laughed as they continued to go towards their rooms.

* * *

That evening they were all seated around the round table waiting for the bishop. Lyndsey sat next to Tristan while Leena sat on the table along side her. Lyndsey missed Leena. Once she arrived, Leena jumped into Lyndsey's arms. Lyndsey wasn't sure if she wanted Leena to come with them to dinner, but she wanted to see the look of shock on the Bishop's face, so she allowed her to come.

They all sit, drinking wine when the bishop finally decided to grace them with his presence. Horton walked in with a shocked expression.

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." He said with disgust. The bishop walked in with a smile, but was quickly replaced with one of disdain. Everyone stood, except for Tristan. He refilled his glass first before standing.

"A round table? What sort of evil is this?" asked Horton with disgust written all over his words.

"Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal." Replied Jols nonchalantly.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you." Said the bishop.

"There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop." Said Arthur.

Lyndsey just rolled her eyes. How dumb could he actually be?

"Oh, of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire."

"Day. Not Days." Corrected Lancelot. The bishop just waved him off and sat down. Lyndsey wasn't getting a good vibe from this man. He obviously was up to something. It was then that he finally noticed her and her cat.

"A woman at the round table. And an animal no less." He said with a hint of disgust.

"Well, she isn't the only animal here. I thought she would fit right in." she said with the animal hint projected right towards him. He looked at her with anger but replaced it when Arthur spoke. Tristan grabbed Lyndsey's hand from underneath the table to calm her down.

"She is as much of a knight as anyone of us." Replied Arthur.

"Of course, of course. The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or…?"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Said Arthur.

"Of course, of course. They are pagans. Hm?" Everyone looked at him with disgust. "For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." He replied with a smile.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In, Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth."

Lyndsey looked to Lancelot and rolled her eyes.

"Alas…Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain." As he said this, Horton placed a box in front of the bishop. The knights began to get antsy, even Lyndsey, for they knew what lye within that box.

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Said Lancelot.

"And only kill everything." Replied Gawain.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads. And I risked my life for nothing." Said Galahad.

"Hm. Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander. In private."

"We have no secrets." Said Arthur.

"Hm." The bishop slammed the lid on the box closed.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Roman's." said Lancelot before taking a sip of his wine.

"Let it go Bors." Said Dagonet as he left.

Everyone began to leave when the bishop spoke. "My lady, you may stay if you wish."

"No, I don't like being in the presence of a foul animal." Lyndsey said with a sneer. She began to walk away with Leena on her heels, when she heard the bishop.

"Not as foul as that animal at your feet."

She spun around and threw a dagger that was hidden in her skirts. It landed right next to the bishop's ear. A centimeter closer and he'd be lost an ear. She walked over to retrieve her dagger and leaned close into the Bishop. Leena jumped on the table and sat right in front of the Bishop.

"I'd watch what I say Bishop. Not many appreciate your presence around here. Me included." Lyndsey turned and walked away. Leena hissed at the Bishop and the Bishop jumped back and almost fell from his chair. She then followed Lyndsey out of the room.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate that man. He is up to something and when I find out what it is he's up to I will surely," she didn't get to finish for Tristan spun her around and kissed her. He needed a way to shut her up and that seemed like a pretty good idea at the time.

"Relax, come, let us go to the tavern, for I am a free man and I feel like celebrating."

"I'm not feeling to well, I think i'm gonna go lye down." She said.

"Nonsense. Come my luv, we won't stay long, I promise you." Tristan replied with a smile that made Lyndsey want to melt right there and then.

"O alright, but only for a little while, then i'm going to bed." She said with a smile.

They made their way to the tavern not knowing what would soon become of them in just a few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The tavern was full of laughter and good times for tomorrow, the knights were free men. Lancelot was busy gambling, and losing badly, Bors was watching over his newborn son, Galahad and Gawain were having a knife throwing contest, and Lyndsey and Tristan were sitting by themselves, enjoying each others company.

"What are your plans, since you are free now?" asked Lyndsey.

Tristan looked over to her, "To be with you of course. Start a family and live forever." He replied.

Lyndsey smiled. She would finally live a life where she didn't have to worry about him dying on the battlefield.

Tristan got up and made his way over to Galahad and Gawain. Lyndsey went to the bar to get a drink of water.

"Hello luv. How are you?" asked Vanora.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good. Just can't wait to get out of this place." Said Vanora. She looked over to Lyndsey and got a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright darling? You look a bit flushed."

"O, no I'm fine."

Vanora looked at her again. "Have you eaten anything tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid if I do then I'll throw it up later. I seem to have some sort of bug."

Vanora just laughed. "O sweetheart, you aren't sick, you're pregnant."

Lyndsey spit out her water and looked at Vanora like she had just grown two heads. "No, I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

"Darling, it's been over two years since you've been married. You were bound to become pregnant sooner or later." Said Vanora with a grin.

"Pregnant?" Lyndsey asked herself.

"Have you told Tristan yet?"

"No, not yet. I just found out!"

"Darling, I think you've known you just needed someone else to tell you."

Vanora was a smart woman. Lyndsey had to give her that. She had suspicions that she may be pregnant but never had the guts to actually believe it. O boy. 'Pregnant.' She thought.

"Why don't you tell Tristan, hm?"

"I will. I'll tell him tonight."

Vanora smiled and went back to serving the knights drinks. Lyndsy watched over the crowd and went into her own little world. She didn't see Bors come over to her.

"Pregnant, huh?" he said.

Lyndsey looked to him with shock and panic written all over her face. "How did you know?"

"Sweetheart, my Van was pregnant eleven times, I think I know a pregnant woman when I see one." He said with a smile. Lyndsey just smiled at him.

"Don't worry luv. I won't tell a soul. You have my word."

"Thanks Bors. I really appreciate it."

Lyndsey looked to see Vanora slap Lancelot across the face.

"Mmmm. You look nothing like him. You're all Bors." Said Bors.

"Well of course he is, look at his mouth." Lyndsey said with a laugh.

"Oh, they want more!" cried Vanora.

"Here. Be a mother to your son." Said Bors.

"Oh, come here." Lyndsey looked at Vanora as she took her son. 'That's gonna be me one day.' She thought.

"Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make." Said Bors. "Here, please. Sing." He said.

Vanora protested as usual.

"Shut up! Vanora will sing."

_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

Everyone was in their own world as Vanora sang of home. Galahad was signing along as was Bors. Lancelot had a look of haunting on his face. Tristan was holding Lyndsey as they both listened to Vanora.

"Arthur!" yelled Jols breaking everyone out of their trance.

"Arthur!"' yelled Galahad. Everyone walked over to Arthur. "Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

"Rus!" yelled Bors.

As they approached Arthur, they noticed a look of sadness and worry.

"Knights… brothers in arms…your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you know for one further trial."

"Drink?" said Bros.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted."

Everyone started laughing like it was a joke. Lyndsey stood there with a look on her face of disbelievement.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean a final mission. You have already risked your lives for 15 years, what more do they want from you!" she yelled. Hormones were taking over and she was losing her cool. Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take car of their own."

"Above the wall is Woad territory."

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here, has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" yelled Bors.

"Bors! These are our order. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." Said Tristan. Lyndsey looked at him. It was that attitude that would surely get him killed one day.

"Listen if you're so eager to die, you can die right now! I've got something to live for!" yelled Galahad.

Thankfully, Dagonet ended the dispute and went to start packing. As did everyone else until only Lyndsey, Lancelot, and Arthur were left.

"Lyndsey, I want you to stay here. This mission is too dangerous and I would feel much better if I knew you were safe."

"No, I am going with you whether you like it or not. Every mission is dangerous Arthur. What makes this one any different? I am apart of this family too and I am not going to sit here while you all leave and wonder if all of you are going to come back to me in one piece. I am going and that's that!" she yelled. She turned and stalked off to her room. Maybe these pregnancy hormones were a good thing. She could really use that anger on the battlefield.

She went to their room to find Tristan packing. "Your staying here." He said flatly.

"Not you too." She groaned. "Listen, I already explained this to Arthur, I and going and there isn't anything you can do about it. So just drop it."

"No I am not going to drop it. You are not coming on this mission. Something could happen to you and I won't be there to save you!"

"Like it's any different for me! You are out there by yourself while I am here waiting for you. You could be dead on a field somewhere and I wouldn't be able to save you! It is no different for you than it is for me! I am going whether you like it or not, so just let it go and please can we get some sleep!" she said as she turned and began packing her things before getting into bed.

She felt arms encircle her waist. "What's wrong? You never get this testy when asked to stay behind. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

'Should I tell him? No, all he needs to worry about is fighting and surviving. If he or anyone else found out that I was pregnant, I would be staying home for sure. I'll just wait until we get back.'

"I'm just tired of everyone thinking that I can't handle myself. I feel like I have to prove myself every time we leave for a mission."

"We all just care deeply for you. None of us want to see you get hurt."

"Well, that's exactly how I feel."

"Come. Let us get some rest before tomorrow. You must be exhausted."

Lyndsey turned around with a smirk on her face. "Who said I was tired?" she said with mischief written clearly on her face.

"Come here you little kitten."

Leena and Mya sat on the windowsill and watched their owners spend the very last happy night that they would probably have together, for tomorrow would be filled with anguish and confusion, and Leena and Mya were planning on being there for it all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tristan and Lyndsey woke the next day with a feeling of dread. This was not what they wanted to be doing. They would much rather be free, and be doing what they wanted to do. But they had a mission and there wasn't anything to do about it.

* * *

Lyndsey groggily rolled out of bed and got ready. She wore her black leggings with a dark green skirt over it with slits up the sides for easy riding. She then put on her black tunic. She then put her boots on, braided pieces of her hair and pulled them back so they wouldn't get in her way, the rest falling to her shoulders, since she had recently cut it. She grabbed her belt that held her two swords, her bow and arrow, and placed her daggers in her sheaths. For once, she was done before Tristan, but he wasn't to far away from her. As Lyndsey waited, Leena came up and began rubbing herself on Lyndsey's legs.

"O, no, you're not coming. You're staying here." Leena purred and looked up into Lyndsey's face. How could you say no to a cute little kitty cat? "Ugh! Fine but you better behave yourself."

Leena purred and waited anxiously next to her master.

"Are you done yet?" Lyndsey asked with a smirk.

"Just because your done before me doesn't give you any reign to badger me." He said with a lopsided smirk. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

They walked down to the stables to see everyone with a sad and angered expression. Usually Lyndsey would try to cheer them up, but she felt the same way also.

They all sat, putting there gear were it needed to be. No one said a word; the tension was too high to risk anything. Tristan went to his horses stall leaving Lyndsey alone. Bors walked up next to her.

"You alright luv?" he asked. He knew that she was pregnant and would do anything to protect her.

Lyndsey saw the meaning in his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I'll look after you."

"Don't. It's not necessary. I'll be fine, ok?"

"Well, that's a problem. I swore to Vanora that I would look after you. And you know that if I don't fufill that promise, I'm done for." He said with a smile.

"Yea, I know. Alright, but don't make it obvious. Can't let anyone find out."

"Find out what?" inquired Lancelot.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Lyndsey with a lopsided smirk.

Arthur soon entered looking as distraught as he could be. He obviously didn't get much sleep last night. But who could blame him?

Soon the bishop walked in, to everyone's displeasure. He looked around to see the looks of disgust coming from everyone, but mostly Lyndsey. She sat next to Tristan as he sharpened his sword. Next to her was Leena. Her eyes stared holes right into the bishop, and he turned away.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton…Horton? Will accompany you on your quest."

"Don't expect him to come back alive." Muttered Lyndsey. She knew that it didn't get past the bishop for he looked quickly to her with a sharp glare.

"Jols, find him a horse." Replied Arthur.

"You are bringing the lady with you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" asked Bors.

"No, I just thought it was no place for a woman. Hopefully she will survive, yes?" he said as he looked around. He cleared his throat, "Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome."

"My duty is also to my men." Replied Arthur with bitterness.

"Then get them home." He said with one last look around.

As he began to leave a dagger was thrown and imbedded into the wooden post not 5 centimeters from his head. He turned sharply and saw Lyndsey standing there.

"Your are a poor shot my lady." He said with a hint of relief.

"I wasn't trying." She replied with a smirk. He gulped and hightailed it out of there.

Everyone mounted their horses and rode out to save the Roman family.

* * *

They rode on through the night and were heading through the forest. Woad territory.

"Woads. They're tracking us." Said Tristan.

"Where?" asked Arthur.

"Everywhere."

Suddenly arrows with vines attached were shot and cut off the path. Everyone turned around and darted in a different direction. They didn't get very far and were soon trapped in a clearing. Everyone had their weapons drawn waiting for a fight. But it didn't come. The Woads put down their weapons and retreated back into the forest.

"Why did they not attack?"

"Merlin doesn't want us dead."

* * *

They rode up to the village and saw many villagers.

"Who are you?" said the guard.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate."

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights." He went to pet Lyndsey's horse but she pulled it away. "And a woman? What is she, your maid?"

Lyndsey sneered at him and wanted to kick that little smile off of his face.

"She is a knight and is of no concern to you." replied Arthur forcefully.

He just smiled. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately."

"But that… that is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto." Everyone looked up to see a young boy and an older woman standing on the bridge.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well your about to give it to the Saxons." Replied Lancelot sounding rather fed up with this man.

"They're invading from the north."

"Then Rome will send and army."

"They have, us. We leave as soon as your packed."

"I refuse to leave." Ugh! Lyndsey was getting annoyed with this man. Much banter when on again as Arthur finally convinced him to come. Lyndsey tuned this out and focused on a small building off to the side. It didn't look like anything that she had ever seen. It wasn't an out house, or a storage shelter, or else they wouldn't be bricking it up. She noted it and put it in the back of her mind.

Tristan rode up and gave Arthur the news. Lyndsey's curiosity got the best of her, so she dismounted and strode over to the brick building. Arthur and Tristan followed.

"Move." Lyndsey said as she pointed her sword at the guard.

"Move!" yelled Arthur.

"What is this?" asked Arthur.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." Said the monk.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" cried Marius. He was stopped by Bors' horse.

"Dagonet."

Dagonet busted down the door and Arthur, Lancelot, Dagonet, and Gawain went in. Lyndsey didn't trust her stomach.

She got back on her horse and waited.

They soon emerged with Dagonet holding a small boy and Arthur, a woman. Lyndsey dismounted and quickly went to the woman. She knelt down as Arthur gave her water.

"Stop what you are doing!"

"What is this madness?" inquired Arthur.

"They are all pagans here!"

"So are we." Galahad said bitterly.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die, as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!"

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian! You! You kept them alive!" Marius hit his wife. Lyndsey exploded and went after him, but she was smacked in the face by a Roman guard. She fell to the ground, a large gash across her cheek. Tristan drew his sword and pointed it at the guard. Bors went over and picked Lyndsey up. Arthur punched Marius and the guards began charging towards them.

"No! No, stop! When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Said Arthur.

"Are you alright luv?" Bors asked Lyndsey as he looked at her face. Lyndsey wiped the blood that was coming from her mouth as well.

"I'll be fine."

Tristan walked up to her and looked at her cheek and her bloody lip. He took her to her horse and helped her mount it. She sat there a little dazed while the monks were sealed back into the building, and they were on there way to the wall.

* * *

As they were riding, Lyndsey went to see Dagonet about her face. Dagonet had to stitch up her cheek and make sure it wasn't infected. They rode for hours and Lyndsey was beginning to get tired. She heard a meow and mentally slapped herself. 'How could I have been so stupid!' she thought. She opened up her saddlebag to find Leena yelling at her. Lyndsey just laughed at picked her up.

"I'm sorry. I forgot all about you. I'm so sorry." Leena just looked at her and started licking her face, mindful of her cheek. Leena sat on the back of the horse the rest of the journey until they stopped to make camp. They had a fire going and everyone had their respectful sleeping areas. Lyndsey noticed Marius talking in hushed tones. Something was going to happen. They all ate some rabbit meat that Tristan had caught, and anything else they could find.

"Here, luv, you've got to eat." Said Bors. Lyndsey was starving but didn't want to eat for fear of throwing up. If that happened, everyone would be on her asking if she was fine, and she didn't want that. But her stomach and the baby thought otherwise. She took the meat from Bors and began eating.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" asked Bors sitting next to her.

"No, I don't know. I haven't even really accepted the fact that I'm going to have a baby yet. It just seems like a fantasy."

"Yea, well, once you start getting those mood swings and such, then you'll know it's real. But there aint nothing like holdin your baby for the first time. It's wonderful." Said Bors with a smile.

"Don't let the other boys here you. They might think your goin soft." Lyndsey said with a smile.

"Haha, funny. How's your cheek?"

"I'll live."

"Hmpf, well im off to bed. You should get some rest also."

"Yea."

Bors went off and Lyndsey got settled into her bedroll next to the fire, Leena came and cuddled right under Lyndsey's arm. Lyndsey soon drifted off into exhaustion awaiting the day when they would finally be home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lyndsey awoke the next day to shouting. She jumped off of the ground and ran to find Lucan in the hands of Marius and Dagonet fending off the guards. Lyndsey went to help Lucan but found a sword pointed at her throat. She looked up to see the guard that had smacked her before, grinning at her. She knew she couldn't do anything without being killed. She started thinking of what to do. She remembered the dagger sheathed onto her calf. She waited for the right moment, when the guard had looked away. She removed her dagger in a flash and sliced it across the guard's throat. Soon, two more guards were after her and she threw one dagger at one, hitting right in the forehead, and grabbed a bow and arrow off of the ground and pointed it at the other. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Move and I will kill you." She snarled.

"I have the boy!" Marius shouted.

Out of nowhere, an arrow came flying and landed right in Marius' chest, killing him instantly. Lyndsey didn't chance looking behind her, but she knew who it was. Guinevere came walking out from behind the carriage and stood right next to Lyndsey. Both had arrows pointed at the guards. Lancelot and Arthur came up right behind them.

"Your hands seem to be better." Said Lancelot with a smirk.

Guinevere just gave him a look. She looked to Lyndsey and they both shot their arrows at the feet of the guards, warning them not to move.

"Artorius!" cried Bors charging up on his horse. "Do we have a problem? Huh?"

"You have a choice. You help or you die." Said Arthur. The guards dropped their swords just as Tristan came riding into camp.

"How many did you kill?" asked Bors.

"Four." Said Tristan.

"Not a bad start to the day!" Bors laughed.

Tristan dropped a crossbow at Arthur's feet. "Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time."

"You ride ahead." Said Arthur. Tristan looked over and found Lyndsey with a bow in her hands. He gave her a questioning look and she just smiled. He nodded his head and took off, once again, scouting.

* * *

The caravans of people were traveling through the forest. Arthur was talking to Alecto, and was dealt the biggest blow of his life. Finding out that his mentor was killed by none other than the bishop that was ordering them to do this mission. 

They rode up to a frozen lake. Lyndsey was shocked. There was no way that she was gonna be able to walk across a lake, let alone an entire village.

"Is there any other way?" asked Arthur. Obviously he had the same thoughts as Lyndsey.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Replied Tristan.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Jols rode back to the villagers and instructed them of what to do. The knights dismounted and started to walk slowly across the ice. They were half way across when the ice started cracking, and drums were heard off on the distance. Arthur turned to his knights and looked at each one of them.

"Knights?"

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Said Bors.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Said Tristan as he looked to Lyndsey. Lyndsey just shrugged and nodded.

"Why not." She said.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

"And finally get a look at the bastards."

"Here. Now."

Lancelot just shrugged and Arthur ordered Jols to take the horses. Everyone got there bows and weapons off of their horses.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Said Arthur.

"But you're eight against 200?" said Ganis.

"Nine. You could use another bow." Said Guinevere as she strode over to get a bow.

Ganis still tried to stay but Arthur wouldn't let him. Finally the caravan was moving again, and it was just the nine people who had stayed to fight, lined up in a row. They waited for the Saxons to come.

"You alright?" asked Tristan when he saw how pale Lyndsey was.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said without looking at him, for if she did, he would be able to tell that something was wrong. Tristan turned his attention back to the ice after one last glance at Lyndsey. The Saxons came around the bend and everyone started to get nervous.

"Hold until I give the command." Said Arthur.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there." Said Lancelot jokingly.

Guinevere just smiled. "Don't worry I won't let them rape you."

Lyndsey just laughed. It wasn't every day that Lancelot was shot down by a woman, other than herself.

An archer from the Saxon army tried and failed miserably to hit them.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan, Lyndsey." Said Arthur.

"With pleasure." Lyndsey smiled.

"They're far out of range." Said Guinevere sounding like she new everything.

They pulled back on their bows, and let lose four arrows each. Every single one made their target. Lyndsey and Arthur looked to Guinevere at the same time

"What was that again?" Lyndsey asked with a smile. Guinevere just looked away with a scowl on her face.

The Saxons began marching across the ice.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster."

Everyone pulled back on their bows, and let loose their arrows, making contact with a Saxon. Arrow after arrow was let loose and many Saxons were killed. The ice wasn't going to break no matter what.

"It's not gonna break. Back. Fall back. Prepare for combat."

Everyone pulled out their weapons awaiting the oncoming battle. Lyndsey looked over to see Dagonet getting antsy. She knew what he was thinking.

"No." she whispered. Just then Dagonet picks up his sword and charges out onto the ice. Lyndsey pick up her bow, slings her bag of arrows across her back and runs after him.

"Dag!" cried Bors.

"Lyndsey! Stop!" cried Tristan.

Lyndsey didn't listen. She wasn't gonna let Dagonet die. As she ran out, she began letting loose arrow after arrow. So far, all was well, until Dagonet got hit, and Lyndsey let her guard down for a second. She was shot in the arm and one arrow sliced across her leg. She didn't give up though. She got even angrier and was firing arrows at an impeccable speed. Dagonet finally got the ice to break, but soon fell in because of his wounds. She went after him, and tried to drag him out of the water. She fell in but was retrieved by Arthur. As he pulled her out, she pulled Dagonet along with her. They both drug him back, with help from the others. Lyndsey felt like she was going to pass out from the cold, and from her wounds. She glanced one last look at the Saxons, and let one go. It killed the man right next to the leader. She looked to see Dagonet lying on the ground, within an inch of his life. She broke down, knowing that he wasn't going to make it. 'Maybe if I was quicker, I could have saved him.' She berated herself. She bent down to Dagonet, forgetting her wounds, and prepared to save Dagonet. Dagonet had taught her the ways of medicine, and right now, she was thankful for it. She removed the arrows and began to cleanse the wounds. It wasn't a great job, but it would do for now. She slowly stood up, but was consumed to darkness.

* * *

Lyndsey awoke withmany furs piled on top of her. She knew she was in the wagon and was glad. She couldn't move her arm, or her leg, and she had an enormous headache. She snuggled back into the covers enjoying the warmth. She then felt something licking her face. She looked out of the blankets to see Leena sitting on her, waiting for her to wake up. Through thick and thin, Leena would always be there when she would wake up. 

"Hi, baby. How are you?" she said in a coddling tone to the cat. The cat just meowed and made her way into Lyndsey's arms. They both lay and fell asleep.

Lyndsey woke again to arms lifting her up. She looked up to see Tristan picking her out of the carriage. She looked around once she was outside and saw the knights looking sullen. She knew something happened.

"What's the matter?" she asked Tristan while she was still in his arms. He looked down to her with a saddened look upon his face.

"Dagonet, may not make it. He's still unconscious and he has a fever." He replied. She looked over to see the knights waiting for the bishop to give them their papers. She saw the bishop eyeing her and snuggled deeper into Tristan's arms.

Lancelot walked by and Lyndsey took Tristan's papers for him. He carried her to their room, and layed her down, where she immediately went to sleep. Tristan went to get the healer, notprepared forwhat he would find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tristan waited in the hall while the healer tended to Lyndsey. She had an arrow slice her on her arm and an arrow to the leg. She would be fine to walk but just sore. Tristan couldn't understand why it was taking so long.

"Sir Tristan? The healer said softly. Tristan turned startled, not even hearing the man come out.

"Yes. How is she?"

"She will be fine. Don't worry. She should be up and moving by today, if she feels up to it."

"Good. Good."

"The baby should be fine also."

Tristan looked at him like he had just been shot. "Ba-ba-baby?" Tristan asked stuttering.

"Yes sir. She is about 3 months pregnant." The healer paused. "You didn't know then, I take it."

"No. I didn't."

"Well she is awake if you would like to see her." Tristan nodded and the healer went on his way.

* * *

Tristan entered the room to find Lyndsey sitting up, with a bandage across her arm, and a black bruise on her face, from were she was slapped. She was staring out the window listening to the birds. Mya sat on the windowsill while Leena lay curled up at Lyndsey's feet. Everyone's head turned towards the door when Tristan entered the room.

"Hi. Where have you been?" Lyndsey asked with a smile. She noticed the scowl on his face. "Leena would you leave us alone?" The cat got up, stretched and left the room. "You to Mya." The bird squawked and flew out the window. Tristan went over to the bed and sat down.

"What's the matter?" Tristan looked up into her face and saw the worry.

"I was worried about you." He said.

"Well I'm fine. The healer said I could start walking by the end of the day. I'm perfectly fine."

"And so is the baby." Tristan said with a hint of anger in his voice. Lyndsey sat dumbfounded. 'He knew?' she asked herself.

"When did you find out?" she asked hesitantly.

"The healer told me. Lyndsey, why didn't you tell me? You could have gotten hurt worse than you did and then were would we be? Huh? You could have lost the baby or worse." He said.

"I didn't tell you because I knew everyone would make a big deal about it. Everyone was against me going in the first place, but if they heard I was pregnant then I would surely have to stay behind and I didn't want to. Bors was the only one that understood!"

"So Bors knew and not your own husband!" Tristan shouted.

"I didn't tell him, ok? He figured it out himself. If you haven't noticed, he has eleven kids. I'm sure he knows a pregnant woman when he sees one!" Lyndsey sighed. "Besides, I didn't want to say anything to anyone because they need to worry about getting home safe and sound and with me on their minds, I would just be a distraction, more than I already am." She said while she looked at the ground. As she was yelling, tears had sprung from her eyes and were falling down her cheeks.

"That's such a heavy burden to keep on you." Tristan said as he sat down next to her. He couldn't stay mad at her no matter what he did.

"I know I just wanted to make sure everyone was home safe and sound first. I didn't want to risk anyone's life." She said as she cried. "And now Dagonet's dead. I could have done something if I wasn't hurt. I could have saved him." She cried.

"Dagonet's not dead." Lyndsey looked up into Tristan's eyes.

"What?"

"He's not dead. He survived. He's unconscious now but is sure to wake up soon."

"O thank goodness." She said in a sigh.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would have told me before."

"I know, but I was so scared that you wouldn't come home because of the distraction I would make if I told you."

"I am never gonna leave you. You hear me?" he said while looking into her eyes. "I will never leave you. I promise."

Lyndsey just smiled and nodded. She kissed him and they lay down, falling asleep to each other's breathing.

* * *

That evening they awoke to people shouting and banging on their door.

"What is it!" Tristan shouted.

"Come to wall. Quick!" shouted Jols. Tristan looked at Lyndsey and they both ran out of the door and up to the wall.

All of the knights were up there looking out across the land.

"O my God." Lyndsey whispered. There, spread out in front of her was the thousands of Saxons that were camped outside of the wall. Soon Arthur and Guinevere joined them. Arthur looked out over the villagers obviously contemplating something. He looked to his knights, looking every single one of them in the eye.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." With that he left followed by Lancelot and Guinevere. Lyndsey couldn't believe it. He was going to stay and fight. Stay and fight something that he shouldn't. Everyone made their way back to their rooms to prepare for the journey home.

"I can't believe he is staying and fighting!" shouted Lyndsey angrily. "This is not his fight! If it wasn't for that stupid Woad telling him and making him believe that he is to stay and fight, ugh! I just want to hit her, and then slap Arthur to knock some sense in him. I mean really, does he honestly think that him and a couple of Woads are gonna be successful in killing thousands of Saxons? What are you staring at!" she screamed.

Throughout her entire venting, Tristan just watched as she picked up clothes and what not and tried to pack, but would end up throwing them on the ground in rage. He just laughed at her.

"Nothing. You're just too cute when you're angry." He smiled and walked over to help her pack, otherwise, they would never get done.

"Excuse me but I am trying to sound reasonable here!"

"I know that, but there is nothing you can do to make Arthur stop from fighting."

"I know but i have to vent somehow."

"Well, that's not the safest way. You're putting stress on yourself. Think of the baby."

Lyndsey just sighed and counted to 10. "Alright, I'm fine now."

"Good. Now lets get this packing done so we can get some sleep."

Lyndsey didn't get much sleep that night. Partly because of the baby, and two, a sense of dread filled her about Arthur staying on his own. So she just lye there and watched Tristan as he slept. Finally, he was able to get some sleep. He had a tendency to not sleep for weeks on end. It kind of bothered her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She finally was able to fall asleep with dreams of her future in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everyone awoke the next day in a sullen mood. For today they would be going home, but would be leaving a family that was dearer to them then the one they had before. They all knew that there was nothing that they could do to persuade Arthur to come with them. He was dead set on staying and fighting.

* * *

They were all heading with the caravan towards the back of the fort. No one talked to anyone for fear they would either cry or do something that they would regret. Lyndsey sat atop her horse silently crying to herself that she would never see Arthur again or any of these men again. Usually she wouldn't cry, but with all of these hormones, you never know.

As they rode along, they noticed Arthur on top of the hill. You could tell that they all had guilt flowing through their veins. Guilt about leaving Arthur to fight by himself. But then, they were free men and had a choice to do as they pleased.

Bors drew his sword and rode over to the bottom of the hill. "Artorius! Rus!" he shouted. Everyone looked to see what would happen.

"Rus!" Arthur shouted back. They knew he was staying, and that made everyone feel worse than they already did.

* * *

As they were riding their horses became spooked. The Saxon drums obviously had an affect on them. But it wasn't the fact that they were spooked, they wanted to stay and fight. Everyone looked to one another with questioning glances. They all nodded and felt a wave of relief flow over them. They were going to help their friend. This was a battle of their choosing, and they were glad. Tristan had let Mya go and they prepared for battle.

Lancelot had joined Arthur up on the hill, followed by everyone else. Arthur was thrilled and honored that they were staying and fighting.

"Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so!" He pulled Excalibur out of its sheath.

"Rus!" Everyone shouted. They pushed their staffs into the ground as Tristan prepared an arrow. He proceeded with caution, looking at everyone angle and keeping a sharp eye out. He let it lose, and killed the scout hiding in the tree. They rode off to hide until the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

The Saxons ran in and stopped. There was nothing to fight until they got a glimpse of the knights in the hill. They started marching towards them as the doors closed. The Woads on the side let lose silent arrows killing those select Saxons. Soon the knights came through the smoke killing the Saxons. They seemed like ghosts. They rode back and forth killing as many Saxons as they could. The Saxons, being so confused, were soon killing each other on accident. Soon all was silent. One lonely Saxon survived and made his way back to the Saxon camp.

"The knights are demons. That is the gate to hell." He was soon killed by a Saxon. The Saxons got the rest of the army ready, and were soon on their way into the wall.

The Woads loaded their arrows, but this time, were set on fire. As the Saxons army came in, they had the same reaction the ones before. Confusion. Where was everyone? They soon saw the knights up on the hill. The leader ordered men to go on the left flank and his army the right.

The knights looked at each other with shock.

"There's so many." Lyndsey whispered to herself. Everyone looked on in disbelief.

The army was soon after them, coming closer. The Woads pointed their arrows, and let lose. The flamed arrows set the oil that had been strategically placed on fire, forming a barrier. The Woads would take care of them. The Woads came charging out of the forest ready to kill. Soon the battle was on.

The knights charged after the other part of the army and soon began the battle. Each one had their own area they were killing in. they had tried to stay on their horses, but that wouldn't last long. Arthur was soon thrown from his horse by the Saxons. They were piling up on him but he killed them all.

Bors was riding through, killing those who got in his way. Just then, a Saxon took his axe and hit Bors with it, throwing him from his horse. He was soon dead, killed by Bors' sword.

Galahad dismounted long ago, and was killing hand to hand with his shield. He was doing pretty good and went after more.

Lancelot was swarmed with Saxons, which threw him from his horse. One Saxon tried to strangle him, but was soon dead from a dagger shoved into his neck. Lancelot got up and began killing with his two swords.

Gawain came riding in on his horse but was soon shot with an arrow. He would have died if it hadn't of been for Arthur.

Lyndsey was killing anyone who got in her way. She had had enough of these stupid men, and she just wanted to go home. She had a few slices across her arms, but not bad enough to slow her down.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here." Lyndsey froze in her tracks. 'That voice.' She slowly turned around to see the same two men that had raped and beaten her to within an inch of her life. They still had the same smirks on their faces. Lyndsey wasn't afraid this time. This time, she could kill them without a second glance.

"It looks like this little lass has learned how to fight. Let's see how good you are." Lyndsey sneered and drew her twin swords. She swung them around her wrists, just to warm up. She kept eye contact with the two men the entire time. The blonde one charged after her, obviously thinking he would kill her. She was too quick and immediately sliced his arm off. He howled in pain and fell to the ground. The brown haired man came after her, and she was in immediate battle with him. He was much better than the blonde, and she was glad. She needed a challenge. The Saxon thought he was winning, but when he saw her smiling, he became slightly intimidated. She looked evil, with the bruise across her cheek, and the scar that ran across her entire face. She seemed eerie. The brown haired man got her. He sliced her across the arm and she dropped her sword. She fell to the ground, but kept the one in her left hand hidden. The brown haired got ready to slice her head off, but she spun around and imbedded the sword right into his abdomen. He looked into her eyes and saw something. He feared for his life and tried to run away. She twisted her sword in his stomach and he cried out in pain. She let him go and picked up her other sword. She spun and sliced his head off without even a second thought. Just then, the blonde got up off of the ground and charged after her. She spun and sliced him across the stomach. He fellto the ground and stared up at her.

"You don't have the guts to kill me." He sneered, thinking he had won for some odd reason. Lyndsey kicked him in the face, and went to retrieve her other sword from the Saxon. She then walked back to the blonde, and stood over his body, his head between her two swords.

"You took something from me that was precious. My pride. I'll see you in hell." The Saxon screamed as she decapitated him. Blood sprayed all over her. She stood there looking at him with disgust. She had finally gotten payback for what they had done to her. She looked around the battle field to make sure everyone was safe. She looked over to see Tristan battling the leader of the Saxons. She didn't have time to look long for a Saxon came charging towards her. She killed him without a second thought. She looked back to see Tristan get sliced across the back.

"No!" she screamed. She took off in his direction. Slicing and killing anything that got in her way. The leader was obviously winning his battle with Tristan. The leader was about to take a final blow, but was intercepted. He looked up to see Lyndsey with rage written all over her face. He was surprised none the less to see a woman battling him. He was so into his shock that he didn't notice her take a swing at him and slice him across the face. He stumbled back a few steps and looked at her in amazement. A woman had just sliced him. He was filled with fury by now and began to advance on her. She just stared at him with anger and rage all over.

"You stay away from my husband." She snarled. The Saxon looked at her with pride.

"Maybe you should have told him to stay away from me." He said with a smirk.

Lyndsey yelled and went after him. It was a heated battle between the two. They never stopped. They would slice each other every so often but would forget it and continue with the battle. He finally got her by slicing her across the back of her leg. She cried out and fell to the ground. She looked over to see Tristan looking at her. She knew she had to kill him, for hers and Tristan's sake and for the baby. She grabbed his sword and hers and swung at the Saxon. He wasn't expecting two swords from her, she had only one before. He couldn't keep up with her and was soon on his knees with her swords around his neck.

"It seems that you have beaten me m'lady." He said with a snarl. She looked at him with a questioning glance. No one had ever surrendered before. She knew it was just a ploy. She soon found a dagger at her neck and was pulled away from the leader. The leader walked up to her and was right in her face.

"You are a pretty one aren't you? Tis a shame that you will have to be killed." He took one last glance at her and walked away. He heard a body fall to the ground and looked back, expecting to see the girl on the ground. Instead, the Saxon was. He had forgotten about Tristan. He stood their next to Lyndsey with his sword in hand. They looked like a deadly combination. He called for a couple of Saxons to come over and help, but they were soon dead. The Saxon leader had no choice and was soon battling the two. The Saxon leader sliced Lyndsey across her back and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move, the pain from her wounds was too much. The next thing she knew was Tristan on the ground next to her. She looked over to him and found him severely hurt. He couldn't move or even look at her. The Saxon obviously thought she was dead so he began to walk away. She grabbed a bow an arrow and stood, notched it and whistled. The Saxon turned and stood stunned at what he saw. There stood Lyndsey with an arrow pointed right at his head. For once, the Saxon had fear written all over his face. Lyndsey let the arrow go and it landed right into another Saxon that jumped in front of the leader. The leader smiled and ran off. Lyndsey was soon after him, and they were once again in a battle. This time, Lyndsey had the upper hand. She had so much energy; she didn't know where it was coming from. The adrenaline was coursing through her at an incredible speed. Soon, the Saxon was on the ground again with his head between her swords. She saw Arthur on his way over and decided to let him have him. She hit the Saxon on the head with her hilt and he fell to the ground. He slowly got up, expecting to battle her again, but was soon face to face with Arthur. Lyndsey ran back to Tristan, but was intercepted by Saxons. She was killing them all, but they just seemed to keep coming. They got in a few nicks here and there, but would soon end up dead. She killed the last one, and looked back to Arthur. She saw the Saxon leader dead on the ground. She smiled triumphantly and turned back to Tristan. She ran over and noticed he wasn't moving. She dropped down onto the ground and listened for breathing. None. She began to cry and scream. She pulled his head in her lap and cried.

"You can't die. You can't. You promised me! You promised! Wake up, damn it, wake up! You can't die. Not know." She slumped and cried. Soon the rest of the knights joined her. She felt Bors stroke her back and offer soothing words to her. "He promised he would always be here for me. He promised." She said as she cried in Bors' arms. All the knights looked with sadness. Yet again, another knight had died. But this time, it was of his own choosing.

All of a sudden, they heard a sharp intake of breath. "Lyndsey." The voice sounded hoarse and was barely audible. Lyndsey looked up to see Tristan breathing. She crawled over to him.

"Tristan? Tristan? I'm here." She said. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He saw she was crying and gently caressed her face.

"I promised you. I promised you." And with that he sank back into unconsciousness. He would live, but they needed to bring him back to the wall immediately. Lyndsey went to stand but soon passed out. Bors carried her back while Arthur and Gawain got Tristan. They prayed that they had all survived and were thankful. They made their way back to the wall in hopes of saving Tristan.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They made it back to the wall. It seemed like ages. They were all severely wounded and exhausted. They brought Tristan up to the healer's room. The healer was sent to work right away. The other could wait, for Tristan was the worse. Bors brought Lyndsey to her room and laid her down. It was amazing that she had survived a battle like that. He let Vanora clean her up. The knights went to their separate rooms and tried their best at cleaning themselves up.

* * *

A week had gone by, and Tristan had still not woken up. The knights were healed for the most part. Lyndsey would help them with their stitching and such, just to keep her mind off of Tristan. She would spend every night with him, watching him, making sure he was breathing, praying that he would wake up. She hadn't gotten much sleep and didn't eat much. Everyone tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't. Bors had told everyone that she was pregnant, which made them want to try and help her even more. They knew what she was doing wasn't healthy for the baby, but nothing they said or did would persuade her. Vanora had finally convinced Lyndsey to go to the tavern and help out. It would keep her mind off of Tristan and allow her to cope better.

One day while working in the tavern, Lyndsey heard a scream. She knew immediately who it was. She dropped her pitcher, and ran all the way to Tristan. She slammed the door open to see him swatting and flailing about in his bed. Lyndsey went immediately over to him, followed by the knights. She tried to calm him down, but was slapped across the face by Tristan's arm. She knew it wasn't intentional, but seeing him like this made her sit on the floor in shock. Arthur picked her up and took her to his room. He placed her on the bed and went to leave. She began crying, and he couldn't just leave her there. He walked back over to her and allowed her to cry on him.

"It's okay. He didn't mean it."

"No, I know that. It's just; I can't bear to see him like this. He is in so much pain; he refuses the help that is offered. It is like he doesn't have the will to live." She cried.

"Of course he does. He's got a beautiful wife and a child on the way. What more is there to live for than that?" Arthur asked her trying to make her see differently. She continued to cry and soon fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

* * *

She woke to find Guinevere sitting next to her.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Tired, but I suppose good."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, extremely." Guinevere gave Lyndsey a bowl of fruit, a plate of meat, and some water. The whole thing looked pre done, so it must have been planned. Lyndsey didn't care though. She ate the food very quickly. When she was done, she noticed Guinevere looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"O nothing. I was just wondering what a woman was doing fighting with the knights."

"O, well, I'm married to one of them and I just learned how to fight and decided to join them."

"They didn't oppose you? Usually women aren't allowed."

"Yes, well, I had a bad experience when I came here, and they taught me how to fight. Ever since then, I guess I just became part of the family."

Guinevere was content with that answer. "Well, it is good to know that woman can still fight along men. Now, you need to get some more sleep."

"No, I have to see Tristan."

"Please, you need your rest, please."

"No! I have to see my husband, please?" Lyndsey asked almost crying. Guinevere just sighed and nodded. They made their way out of the room and towards Tristan's. Guinevere waited outside as Lyndsey went in.

* * *

Lyndsey stepped into the room. She saw Tristan lying there with Mya and Leena sitting next to him. They watched as she walked over to him very slowly. Lyndsey sat down on the bed next to Tristan. She noticed his shallow breathing and pale face. She brushed his hair out of his face. He would need to re-braid it again. That is what she decided to do, since she had nothing else to do. She grabbed a comb from the table and took out his braids. She brushed his hair and parted it. She started braiding the strands in front of his face, when she saw two brown orbs staring right at her. She gasped and noticed that Tristan was awake.

"Tristan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey beautiful."

"O my God. Are you okay? How are you? Do you need anything? I was so worried about you!"

"Calm down. I'm fine. Just a little exhausted. How are you and the baby?"

She just smiled. Against all the odds, he still had time to ask if she and the baby were okay. "We're fine."

"Good."

"Do you need anything?"

"Some water, please." Lyndsey went over to the water pitcher and poured him a glass. He drank it all in one gulp practically.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Well, you could finish what you started." He said while pointing to his hair. She just smiled and sat back on the bed. She started braiding his hair again. His hair was a little tangly so she was subjected to use force to get the knots out.

"Ow!"

"Well, if you combed your hair every once in awhile, it might not hurt as much." Tristan just glared at her. She started laughing.

"This is not funny!"

"O quit whining you big baby." She said with a smile.

"A baby huh? I'll show you." He started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Tristan, stop! Please I can't breathe! Aaagh! Stop!" Finally he stopped and she lay there regaining her breathing. She then punched him in the arm.

"Meanie!" she said childishly.

"O so know who's the big baby?"

"Shut up." She smiled. She finally was able to finish his hair. It looked much cleaner and healthier. She then left to get some food for him and herself.

"Wow, is all that for me?"

"No, this is for you, this is for me." She said while taking a big plate full of food. Tristan gave her a look. "What? I am eating for two remember? I have an excuse for eating a lot."

They sat in silence as they ate. Lyndsey would occasionally look at Tristan to make sure he was okay. She noticed he became weary and couldn't pick up his spoon. She went over and sat next to him.

"Here, let me."

"I can do it."

"No, you can't. You can barely keep your eyes open. Just suck up your pride for 5 minutes and let someone help you." She said without giving him any room to talk. Tristan sighed and nodded. She fed him his dinner and lied him back down. She made sure he had everything he needed and left him to sleep. She went back to Arthur's room and fell asleep.

* * *

A week later, everyone was back to normal. Tristan was up walking around and everyone was back to their normal ways.

Arthur and Guinevere were to be married today. Everyone was bustling around trying to get things ready. Lyndsey was in Guinevere's room making the finishing touches on the wedding dress.

"You look really beautiful Guinevere."

"You too. You are absolutely glowing. And look, you can see the baby!" shouted Guinevere. Lyndsey had started to show. She was 4 ½ months along, and you could start to see a small bump. Lyndsey was absolutely thrilled. If you would see her anywhere, you would see her rubbing her stomach or her hand lightly lying on top. She was beaming.

Later that day, everyone gathered around the stones to see Arthur and Guinevere wed. It was magical. Seeing them up there, you knew that they would be great leaders. The knights and Lyndsey stood off to the side. Tristan had his arm around Lyndsey while she held onto her stomach. They would make a perfect family. Arthur and Guinevere were wed and it would be a start to a wonderful new life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Epilogue….

The years had gone by and Tristan and Lyndsey could not have been happier. They had their own little hut on the outside of the fort. Anyone walking by would see a perfect family, and that is what they were. Lyndsey had a little girl named Annabel. She had blonde hair just like her mother, and the darkest brown eyes, just like her father. She would be a real heartbreaker when she grew up. She was daddy's little girl in every way. He would spoil her to no end. He would teach her how to scout, hunt, throw a dagger and shoot a bow an arrow. Lyndsey had also had another child. A little boy named Thomas. He was also daddy's favorite. The two children would go with their father everyday and learn how to use different things. Lyndsey would stay home, wash clothes and cook. She wasn't bummed about staying home, for she had the children all to herself whenever their father left to scout. This was their time to get to know their father before he had to leave again.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Yes. I won't be gone long this time. A day or two at the most. I'll be back for all three of you."

"Four." She said. Tristan looked at her with confusion. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Four." She smiled up at him.

"Another?" he asked.

"Yea." Tristan just smiled and kissed her.

From then on, Tristan would leave and come back to the four of them. He would always be there for his family no matter what. He would be there for when his children got married and had children of their own. He would be there to grow old with his wife. He never thought he would end up like this, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading my story. This is my first one ever! Tell me what you thought. i am in the process of writing another. It will be a Lancelot fic this time. But i want to know what you guys thought and thank you so much for the reviews.

* * *


End file.
